Thunder and Lightning
by TealMoose
Summary: The guys are driving in L.A. near a hillside when a crazy storm occurs. One thing leads to the next, and they're stuck in the woods with no idea how to get help. No Slash! Plenty of whumpage for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

** Em... Hiya. Eh heh. So... This is my first ever fanfic, BECAUSE this entire time, I've just been reading and reviewing tons and tons of other peoples stuff. If you haven't gotten it by now, I _LOVE _to read and review. I also like to edit. It's fun ^_^. Sorry if this story is a bit sketchy, I just haven't written anything since who knows when. So if you have any suggestions on how to make my writing better or any fun styles that would look better, leave a review! Reviews are like caffeine to me. YOU JUST CANT HAVE ENOUGH! Puahahahahahahahahahaha! Sorry, I was born into a family with horrible humor ;0. **

**I hope you enjoy my story!**

**Disclaimer: *puts a bag over head* I don't own Big Time Rush, nor will I ever... -sniffle-**

* * *

Thunder and Lighting

_By TealMoose_

Thunder erupted in the distance. The skies were full of grey rain clouds; bits and pieces of the night sky peeking out from behind them. What little trees L.A. had were swaying in rhythm with the small pitter patters of rain cascading upon the near-empty streets. Shop owners began to reluctantly flip their small open signs to "closed".

Lightning began to make its presence known by sending down a bolt onto a lone metal street lamp. A single _crack _followed a mere second after, almost too late to catch up. Pedestrians cowered at the flash of light, picking up their pace to get home.

Thunder and lightning. They balanced each other out during a storm. Rain was but a song, played to their intricate dance. Thunder showed how loud and powerful it can be, warning the people to stay indoors, speaking to them, and telling them that while one can be fierce and loud, it can also be protective and kind. Lightning showed how bright and magnificent it can be, warning people to stay covered, and telling them that though one can fiery and dangerous, it can also be helpful and beautiful.

Thunder and lightning began to work together frantically as they caught a car still on the road. Thunder boomed repeatedly, while lightning struck near metal poles. But the four boys in the small red convertible moved on. Thunder began to build up its power, intending to frighten the boys into going home quickly. _Boom! _Thunder went, the loudest it's ever had to. But no, the boys went on. Lightning though more strategically. It began to strike closer and closer to the car, so the boys inside would drive faster to get away. But no, they were too focused on something else to notice.

A screeching noise halted thunder and lightning's attempt. They paused, watching the scene below them play out.

The small red car skidded in the slick rain, swerving as the driver tried to regain control. But there was no avail. The car pulled to the grass covered hill that was connected to the road side, and began to tumble down. The car began to break and shatter, and finally came to a stop at the bottom of the hill.

Nobody was outside. Nobody had just seen what had just happened. Thunder began to erupted, trying to bring people out of their homes to help the boys. But nobody would come. Lightning lit up the sky trying to point to where the boys were so that someone could help. But nobody would come.

Thunder and Lighting realized the problem. While they thought that they were doing the right thing and helping, they were actually frightening the people off. The noise and light began to recede quietly back into the clouds, hoping someone would eventually find the kids.

The people inside their homes quietly listened to the storm raging outside.

Then, all at once, the noise and light, thunder and lightning, power and beauty, came to a stop.

* * *

**Well, I wrote this outside during the beginnings of a thunderstorm, so I tried to set the feeling that you could see it as much as possible... I know, VERY sad attempt at doing that, but I tried :0. I also tried to kind of give the thunder and lightning their own personalities, Thunder just acting on impulse, and Lightning thinking strategically. Weird, right?**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, cause I have a lot more coming. I plan on going on from where I ended, but making it from BTR's point of view. Review if it pleases you to do so, (One review is enough to keep me going ^_^). Enough of my ramblings.**

**Whatever the aliens say,**

** TealMoose**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I almost cried from happiness today! 5 reviews is crazy! I'm sooooo happy that you guys like my story, and thank you so much for your supportive reviews. Wow... :D On with the program! I tried to show you guys a quick little snippet from what happened in the boys pov, but I don't think it's as good as what the last chapter was. The writings gonna be getting a little different cause I'm gonna be writing from a teenage boy's pov... Never done that before! And I'm also gonna be putting some dialoug later on.**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I dont own BTR... yet... Puahahaha! Jk. I will never own it -sniff sniff-**

* * *

Chapter 2

The night was silent. No more thunder, no more lightning. Just a light drizzle. You could hear the faint whispering wind floating throughout the trees, prancing between the long strands of grass. The wind picked up its pace and worked down towards the ruined car. It gracefully moved between the shattered windows, lightly maneuvering across the seats to the people inside. It swept up their hair, trying to rouse them. It gently kissed their faces, trying to open their eyes. It succeeded. One of the boys' eyes began twitch, readying to open. The wind quickly receded back out the shattered glass, and back into the rainy night.

And Carlos was first.

First to wake up.

First to realize what just happened.

First to fear their situation.

He shut his eyes quickly and tried to recall what had previously occurred…

_Carlos handed Kendall the new BTR CD from the backseat of the car to put into the CD player. They had all decided (except for Logan of course…) that they should go partying that night to celebrate their new album. Logan had warned them that a storm was coming to L.A., so they shouldn't stay out too late. They, of course, didn't listen. At 12:35pm, the boys ran back into their car, satisfied with their full night of partying. Logan took the driver's seat with Kendall in the passengers. Carlos and James slid into the back. Kendall pressed play on the CD player and they all began to sing along to the familiar tunes. Carlos looked up into the sky through his window. You could hear the battle between thunder and lightning faintly from within the car. The thunder was growing in loudness, and the lightning was growing in closeness. Carlos ignored this, and went back to focusing on singing with his best friends. All of a sudden, the car began to swerve out of control, the rain on the ground acting as if it was slick oil. All the boys started to yell, Logan working furiously at the wheel. The car grew a mind of it's own, and took off to the hill connecting to the side of the road. Kendall quickly looked at all of his friends before the car went tumbling down._

Carlos opened his eyes once more slowly. The scene before him made his breath hitch. The car was still right side up, but it was completely and utterly destroyed. He looked at all of his friends and all humor seemed to leave his body at once.

James was sitting up with his head slumped on his chest. It didn't look like the most comfortable position. There were small scratches on his arms and face, and his leg was at a funny angle.

Logan had his head lying on the steering wheel. There was a gash across his temple, bleeding profusely.

Kendall's body was leaning towards the shattered window. He had a shard of glass sticking from his side, ruining his thin plaid shirt.

Carlos began to panic. He needed to get his friends help, but the night was dead silent except for the howling of the wind and the repetitive tapping of the rain.

Carlos was first.

First to realize that they just might be down in this ditch for a long while.

* * *

**Okidoki. That was not as good as I hoped it would be, but I got out what I wanted to say. In this chapter, I want to keep going with the personification, while listing the numerous injuries the boys have recieved (what? did you think I was gonna leave them unscathed? Yeah right :)) and informing you on what has happened to their beloved red car. Hope you kinda liked this chapter, and if not so much, then I'll try to write more like the first one.**

**Whatever the Aliens say,**

** Tealmoose**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think I split my face in two... Honestly! I was smiling so much that I started laughing! Your comments are so sweet, and I love every single one of you! *Sending out virtual hugs to all of my reviewers* MWAH! Seriously though, I'm surprised so many people like my story so far. Now I get excited when I open my email :) Not to mention how many of you who have added my story to your favorites, or suscribed to my story! I'm completely and utterly flattered :D**

**Hope you like this next chapter, which will contain some dialoug between Carlos and James. **

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR. If I did, the show would be more of a drama than a kids show :D**

* * *

The car creaked in protest as Carlos shifted around in his seat. He got lucky in the accident and only had minimal bruises. He looked over at James and started pushing his shoulder.

"C'mon James! Wake up! James? Jaaames?" Carlos called out to him, trying to wake him.

James's eyes began to flutter open as he became conscious.

"Wha… Where are— GAH!" His hand brushed against his leg, which he now noticed was at a strange angle. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to ride out the pain. "What's going on? Kendall and Logan?" he questioned Carlos quietly, seeing as Kendall and Logan weren't moving.

"I think our car slid down a hill. It's completely destroyed. You broke your leg, and Kendall and Logan are bleeding. I think we should try to get out of this car before we check though." He pointed out in a hushed tone.

The car creaked again telling the boys that they were no longer safe within the convertible. It shut itself down, unlocking the doors, and loosening its hinges for an easier exit.

Carlos kicked out his door and slid out of the leather seat. His planted his feet on the slippery ground and walked over to the other side of the car. Pulling like a madman, James's door fell off, and James slid himself out of the car, and onto the grass.

"You get Logan, and I'll get Kendall." James called to Carlos, who was already working on opening the driver's door. James crawled to the other side of the car, as his bone was broken at the shin, so he could still use his knees. Though it pained him to do so, he leaned against the side of the car and opened the passenger's door. Kendall nearly toppled on top of James, seeing as he was leaning against the window.

The car quickly assessed the situation and blew out it's front tire, making sure it was easier to move the blonde boy from his seat to the ground.

James jumped a bit when he heard the tire go out. _Must've driven over something earlier… _he thought to himself. Because of the tires demise, Kendall slid easily from his seat to James's arms, to the soaked grass beneath them.

The grass welcomed the boy's weight on top of it. It folded itself beneath him and made sure that not too much water soaked into his clothing. It hid it's razor sharp edges, and softened itself under the blonde's head, making sure that it was a bit more comfortable.

James slid along the grass to Kendall's side, patting his friend to see if he would awake from unconsciousness.

Carlos had finally gotten Logan out of the car too, putting his hands under his arms and carrying him to where James and Kendall were located. Lying Logan gently down on the plush grass, he walked over to James and sat next to him. They were both physically exhausted, and wanted to rest just a moment before helping their two other friends.

"Where do you think we are?" came a faint whisper from James's mouth.

Honestly? Carlos had no idea. He wasn't even paying attention to where they were going the entire car ride. All he knew was that they were in a ditch, somewhere in L.A. He also knew that if they were going to help Kendall and Logan at all, they should really get some cover.

The moon revealed itself, happy to have finally made it's entrance from behind the murky clouds. It made itself as bright as possible, hoping the boys would get a clue as to where they were, or what was around them.

James looked around. There was a small but dense forest near them, which would be good for cover from the rain. This meant that they were nowhere near the bustling city that the boys had become so accustomed to.

Carlos had gone to the car and had found Logan's bright red emergency first aid box (Logan never went anywhere without it), hoping that it would contain something within it to help everybody's needs.

They had cover, they had medical supplies, and they had the tiniest knowledge of where they were, but what was on their minds was how they're going to get out.

* * *

**Alrighty, well... This chapter is okay in my opinion. I'm just trying to get used to the feeling of writing dialoug, which I rarely have ever done before (if anyone has any tips on it, contact me!) So, in this chapter I personified the Car, the Grass, and the Moon. It's kinda like Mother Nature's watching over them... Don't start to think that this story is about magical grass and stuff though! It's just showing what is happening from a kinda non-human point of view... Do you get it?**

**Cause I sure don't! :D Hope you liked this chapter, if not, please tell me why! I'll try not to take it too hard! I mean, I may let a tear or two slip, but besides that... :)**

**Whatever the aliens say,**

** TealMoose**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour! How goes it? I just wanted to tell you, that you guys (reviewers) have made me that happiest person in the world :D. I'm totally inspired to write more, now that I know so many people like it. I know your thinking, _Idiot, It's only six people reviewing! _But I care not! I LOVE YOU ALL! I'm actually surprised that I got any reviews at all! So thank you, thank you, and thank you! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: -cowers into a corner- I don't own BTR! Don't sue me!**

* * *

James noticed a slight shifting sound beside him. Carlos had gone into the forest earlier to see if he could find somewhere for them to stay. James looked to his left when the noise continued.

Logan groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Immediately, his hand left his side and flew up to his temple. There was a sticky substance covering one side of his face… _What happened?... _He turned his head carefully to the right when he felt someone staring at him.

"James?" He asked in a faint whisper, "What's going on? Are you alright? Where's Carlos? What happened to the car?" His voice getting stronger with each question.

"Calm down Logan! The car crashed… Yes, I'm alright, Carlos is in the woods, and we're stuck in a ditch at the bottom of a hill. You and Kendall have been unconscious for a while, and we've been trying to look for someplace to stay." James interrupted his ranting.

Logan hadn't even noticed Kendall before his name was mentioned. He looked over to his left, and instantly thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"JAMES! Come over here and bring the first aid kit!" Logan gasped as he saw the large piece of glass sticking out from Kendall's side. He needed to pull it out before it caused any more damage… of course if he does that, they would need to control the bleeding, but it was a risk that he was going to have to take.

James crawled over to where Logan was kneeled next to Kendall, and dropped the bag. "What are you going to do?" his voice wavering.

"James, you're going to have to help me with this. When I begin to pull this out, Kendall will mostly regain consciousness for a bit, and I can't afford to have him pulling away for he might damage himself even more. As soon as I take it out, I'm going to pour water on the wound, and then try to staunch the bleeding. Are you ready?"

James gulped and nodded his head slowly. He crawled to Kendall's other side and held down his arms.

Logan slowly placed one of his shaking hands on his friend's side, and one on the shard of glass. _Now I understand why doctors don't operate on their own family members… _Logan was afraid of messing up. He didn't want to hurt Kendall, but he knew that if the glass stayed there any longer, the chances of the wound getting infected would be even higher.

Slowly, Logan began to pull the glass from Kendall's side. As soon as this action began, Kendall began squirming under James's grasp. Small cries of pain escaped from his mouth, causing James to start panicking.

"Logan! Logan, he's waking up! Hurry, please hurry!" James knew Logan was trying to not injure their friend any more than he has been, but he didn't want Kendall completely awake during this. He didn't think he could stand watching.

"I know James, don't worry, I'm almost done." Logan assured, when in reality, he was losing it as much as James. He felt Kendall's body begin to tense when he finally got the whole piece of glass out. Quickly, he reached beside him to the open water bottle. The cut was bleeding… a lot. He needed to clean the dirt away so it wouldn't enter the wound. He slowly poured some water around it, causing the blood to go pink and wash away. He set the bottle down and grabbed some gauze. Logan pulled Kendall's shirt up above the wound, and began to wrap the gauze around.

Kendall's body began to relax as he slowly slipped back into unconsciousness. Logan settled back on his knees, letting out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. James let go of his friend's arms and crawled over to Logan.

"Is he gonna be okay now?" He asked in a shaky voice. Logan nodded his head.

"For a little while. It's still bleeding a lot, and he needs medical attention. I don't have that many supplies here to help." Logan sighed as he lay down on the grass.

"Hey, come here." James called. Logan looked at him with question on his face, but shifted over. James took the water bottle and poured it on Logan's face. He washed away the blood, and pressed gauze on it to stop the bleeding.

"Oh… Thanks James." Logan smiled and looked at his friend. There was worry written all over his face. After the gauze was taped, they both lay down for a moment.

"You know, I'm going to have to set your leg eventually… and since we're patching each other up right now, I think it's a good time." Logan noted quietly. Setting bones wasn't fun, but since James's shin was broken, it would have to be done.

"Now or never I guess." He replied in a dead tone. Logan shuffled over to his shin, and handed James a stick. "Bite on that as hard as you can. I'm not going to lie… this will hurt a bit."

James took the stick in his mouth and nodded. "Are you gonna like, count to thr- AHHHH!" He was cut off when his leg was all of a sudden snapped back into place.

"What the heck was that Logan!" He panted, trying to regain control of himself.

Logan winced. "Well, I figured that if you didn't know when I was going to do it, it wouldn't be as bad…"

James glared at him, until he noticed a ruffling noise coming from the forest.

"Hey James! I found a good place to stay in there! It's- what happened here?" Carlos stumbled out of the forest noticing how much has changed since he left.

Kendall was still unconscious, but with a slightly less hard look on his face. There was also n longer a piece of glass sticking out from his side.

James's leg looked more normal, and was being put into a makeshift splint, by the now-awake Logan, whose face was cleaned up and had gauze, taped to his temple.

Carlos stared at Logan until he got an answer.

"So… have any broken bones?"

* * *

**Ahahahaha... Not really! Logan's got a really bad sense of humor :D. So, in this chapter I focused mostly on fixing everybody up. *waves magical wand* Wounds be gone! Jk, it doesn't work that way... Not even in my story! In case any of you want to know, I plan on this story being at least 14 chapters (I planned the whole thing out :o) and also, trust me when I say that things won't get _too _much worse for the guys... (notice how I underlined "too"?) Anyways... :D**

**Whatever the aliens say,**

**TealMoose**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, buenos dias? Hahaha... Why are you laughing, you ask? Cause I find it funny that I'm 50% Cuban, and I can barely speak a word of Spanish! My dad's Irish and English, so that's probably why... Okay, you really could care less about my origins! Lol.**

**So I updated twice in one day! WHOAR! I think that my chapters are getting a lot longer for some reason. I guess it's cause I'm finding it easier to write... I got my groove on again :D Just joshing. Hope you like this chapter... SPOILER: Kendall's finally awake!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

* * *

Carlos put his arms under Kendall's while Logan grabbed his feet. James followed behind them, carrying the first aid kit and the half empty water bottle. He wouldn't be very useful carrying Kendall, knowing that he would probably slow them down with his newly developed limp.

Even James could tell that Logan and Kendall were suffering from blood loss. Both were pale, with slightly clammy skin. While Logan's cut wasn't that big, he knew that head wounds tend to bleed a lot.

The three boys began to make their way into the wood, careful not to bump into anything, or jostle Kendall around too much.

"It's right over there! I pushed everything around earlier to make it more comfortable." Carlos pointed to a group of bushes and low branched trees. While Logan and James were fixing wounds, Carlos had been gathering twigs and leaves, preparing them for their stay. There were four piles of leaves.

Logan chuckled, though doing so made him feel lightheaded. "Are these supposed to be chairs?"

Carlos finally made a smile emerge on his face, "Yeah! Do you like them? I figured that we might be staying here a while, so I made a little chair for all of us!" He picked up the pace and moved to the little fort.

Logan and Carlos gently placed Kendall on the ground, James following close after and placing the first aid kit next to him. All of a sudden, somebody's stomach growled.

Carlos smiled, "Speaking of food, do we have any?" looking over to Logan who was shoving stuff around in his kit.

"Actually, we do have a few granola bars. I always pack them just in case." Logan said with a huge smile on his face. James looked between Carlos and Logan. How were they able to smile in this situation? We were lost in the woods, the car broke down, one of our friends is bleeding out, and we only have one water bottle! James's thoughts were once again cut short from the quiet groaning coming from their blonde best friend.

"Kendall!" James gasped along with Logan and Carlos. They all scrambled over to their comatose looking friend, watching his eyes slowly but surely open.

He groaned once more before looking around into three pairs of brown eyes. "What's… going… on?" his voice was hoarse from not using it for so long. He coughed and began to bring his arm up, but instead let out a cry of pain.

"Hey, try not to move too much. You were kind of stabbed in the side by the car… You're currently suffering from blood loss, and the gash is pretty bad." Logan cautioned placing Kendall's upraised arm down. Kendall took in everyone else's appearances.

Logan was as white as paper. His head had bruises on in, with a small trail of blood flowing from under a gauze covered cut. James had his leg sticking out straight, with what looked like a piece of wood tied to it. He had pink cuts on his arms from the broken windows. Carlos looked exhausted. He had bruises covering his arms and face. There were dark circles underneath his eyes, but that never stopped the giant smile that he had.

Kendall imagined what he could possibly look like. He was clammy feeling, even though it was perfectly cool outdoors. His side killed, and he felt like all of his strength was seeping from it.

"Are you guys okay? You look a bit drained…" he told them. In all honesty, they all looked like they hadn't slept for weeks, and it would make him feel a lot better if they were all well rested. They could worry about rescue plans when everyone was up to it.

Carlos looked down at their fearless leader. _Looks like he was hit by a truck, and still worries about everyone but himself… _He thought to himself. "Yeah… I guess we could rest for a bit. It's not like we're going anywhere. Night guys." Carlos walked over to his little pile of leaves and lowered himself into a comfortable position. James followed after and eventually they were both dead to the world.

"How on earth do they do that? Even in a soaking pile of leaves they can still sleep!" Logan whispered in order not to wake them up.

"I have no idea… Hey, why aren't you sleeping too?" Kendall winced. The energy it took him to talk was tiring him out quickly.

"Can't. I have a head wound. It's possible I have a minor concussion, which means that sleep is a big no. Also, I can't leave you over here by yourself. You can rest… I'll just watch over to make sure everything's okay. Anyways, while you're all asleep, it'll give me time to organize my first aid kit without anyone nagging me." Kendall smiled at the last part.

"Alright. Well, night Logie." He mumbled before drifting off into sleep.

"Goodnight Kendall." Logan whispered, watching his friends eyes close.

He looked around at all of his sleeping best friends. They looked so peaceful, as if they had nothing to worry about. Problem is… they did have to worry. They needed to get out of this place as soon as possible.

* * *

**Eh... It's okay. Not as good as I planned it to be. Just a note: if you hadn't noticed already, the personifictation has stopped, but I have already planned it out. It will definitely come back towards the end. By the way, I forgot to metion this in the previous chapter, but if I get any medical information wrong, please inform me, cause I've been doing research for the story, but you can never be too sure :)**

**Hope you thought it was decent!**

**Whatever the aliens say,**

**TealMoose**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya. Em, here is chapter six of Thunder and Lightning! I'm sorry for updating so late... I've been IM-ing for two hours with my best friend cause she's volunteering at the library... She gets bored easily. Also, I've been getting ready for the upcoming school year! I actually pretty excited. I have to say, my favorite part is buying the new supplies... I always try to start the year off writing neaty in my books, but my handwriting always ends up in a messy cursive thingy...**

**Okie! Well, this chapter is pretty short, but the boys will begin to work their way towards getting rescued! In this chapter, you won't here anything from Kendall cause he's _supposedly sleeping... _Psht, like I'd actually let him just sleep! Way too simple :D Also, I've been starting to get complaints kinda about how the characters personalities aren't correct, and in this chapter, I tried to clear it up a bit by putting in all of their main qualities such as James's self-absorbedness, Logan's brainy-ness, and Carlos's hyper bunny-ness. **

**I hope it's up to your standards, and something that you'd might even consider reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

**Diclaimer: *groans* I don't own BTR...**

* * *

Morning came slowly as Logan sat there, staring into space. He was incredibly tired, and wanted more than anything to fall asleep, but he knew that it wasn't an option for him.

The other three boys woke up one at a time. Carlos being as always, first. He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. They were all coated in morning dew. He removed his shirt and quickly shook out the excess water. His hurriedly put his shirt back on, for he didn't want Logan to see the bruises covering his torso. Quietly, he shuffled over to Logan's side, and looked off into the distance with him, his mind wandering on how they could possibly escape.

James woke up second, pouting as he patted down his now-lifeless hair. He brought up the hem of his lucky v-neck shirt, and wiped his face of excess moisture from the morning dew.

"These conditions do _nothing _for my complexion…" he muttered under his breath. He had to admit. He was beginning to miss his hair dryer and Cuda Man spray. James pulled his splinted leg in front of him and pushed himself up off the ground. Yeah, his leg was really stiff and sore, but his friends were in much worse shape, so he kept as quiet as possible about his problems.

James waddled over to Logan and Carlos, plopping himself down between them. "Hey guys. So what're we gonna do today?"

Logan looked up at James and yawned, "Well, I guess we could try to start thinking of ways to get help or even get out o here on our own… we're all pretty stable today, so I'm betting that we'll have a plan before midday."

James nodded and started to think… think… think…"Yep, I got nothing."

Carlos sighed and leaned back on his elbows, wincing as he lowered his bruised body. Ever since they got stranded, Carlos hasn't been feeling like himself. He wasn't as energetic, and never even once had the thought of running into a tree or something. He felt like he was missing something… something important to him…

"My helmet!" He suddenly sat up straight, causing Logan and James to jump.

"What about your helmet?" Logan asked in a not at all curious tone. He didn't mean to sound rude, but he couldn't help it because he was so exhausted.

"It's back in the car I think… Can I go get it? Please please please please please?" He jumped up from his spot in a rush of adrenalin, hopping up and down in front of James and Logan. James looked over at Logan and gave him the _why not _shrug.

"Sure. You can go and get it. And while you're over there, see if you can find our jackets and maybe something to start a fire with. I think that if we create a smoke signal, someone will be able to see it from afar and contact the police!" There's the brain that James had been looking for. He was happy to see Logan so cheerful over coming up with a plan. He needed something to keep himself awake/occupied with.

Carlos ran off in the direction of the car shouting over his shoulder, "I'll be back in ten minutes!"

James chuckled and began to ponder in his thoughts again. When Carlos mentioned his helmet, he instantly thought of his lucky comb. Oh how he missed his little pal… _Wait a second… _He remembered. His hand flew down to his pocket and began feeling around. Instantly, he felt the small teeth of his beloved comb. He pulled the contents of his pocket out and laid them out in front of him.

_My lucky comb…_

_A compact mirror…_

_And-_

"Logan, we're idiots."

* * *

**Puahaha. Cliff hanger! But I guess you can already conclude as to what he found... I kinda liked the line where James waddles and plops :D Funny sounding words. I know this chapter is really short *ducks from pointy flying objects* Eep! I'm sorry, but I promise that the next one will be much longer! I've just had some writers block today and didn't know how to start and end the chapter...**

**Thanks so much for reading chapter six!**

**Whatever the aliens say,**

**TealMoose**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya. Okay, I've gone crazy... 34 REVIEWS? That's crazy! I'm so happy you're liking the story as much as I am! **

**Yesterday, I gave you guys a pretty short chapter *dodges knives* and I'm so sorry! Today I tried to make it longer, and even added another cliff hanger! Woo! **

**Spoilers: Don't worry, Kendall is back in this chapter (I didn't say he was awake... puahaha... :D) and the next chapter will be back at this time period, but from Carlos's POV. **

**Warning: There is two tiny "bad words" in this chapter, but I'm pretty sure that nobody will have an issue with it. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush... Gosh, I never realized how tired I would get of writing that!**

* * *

"_Logan, we're idiots."_

* * *

James and Logan's POV

Logan looked over at James with a glare on his face.

"I don't know about that James, cause I'm the only one here who actually tries in school and gets straight- oh crap."

Logan shut his mouth and looked at what James was holding up. In James's hand lay a small black cell phone. A huge smile appeared on his face and he began laughing.

"Dude! We're saved! Ah ha!" James yelled in pure joy. He flipped open the phone and quickly turned it on. Instantly his smile turned to a frown. All he had was one wavering bar and a warning that the battery was going to die. He turned to see Logan checking his phone too. They must've been too stressed out to notice that they had them in their pockets.

"I've only got one bar and the battery is about to dies, How about you?"

Logan rolled his eyes, frustrated. "I've got no signal." He shut his ancient phone and tossed it on the ground next to him. He sighed and rested his head on the base of the tree that he had been leaning against.

"I'm gonna check Kendall's phone." James began to crawl over to his comatose friend. While patting down his pockets, he asked Logan a question over his shoulder.

"Hey, should he be sleeping so much?"

"Mmm hmm… Trauma… makes you _extremely _tired…"

James finally found what he'd been looking for and pulled out Kendall's phone. He took one last glance at his prone friend before moving on.

Kendall was the color of death, which frightened James to his core. He was also sweating a bit, and was fidgeting in his sleep. _I wonder if he's having a nightmare… _James thought to himself.

Sighing, James turned his gaze to the phone in his palm.

"Dammit…" He muttered under his breath. The screen and who else knows what was cracked from the accident. James took the phone and threw it with all of his might at a nearby tree. It shattered on impact.

James wiped over his face with his hands and sighed. At least they had his phone. He gave Kendall a small pat on the shoulder and walked back over to Logan with his head down.

James wanted nothing more that to stay by his friend's side and tell him that everything would be alright, but he couldn't do that. He needed to work with his friends to keep everyone alive as long as possible.

James raised his head to see a softly snoring Logan. James went into panic mode.

"Hey Logie! Buddy! You need to wake up!" James got up and waddled over to his brainiac best friend. He patted his cheek until Logan started to respond.

"Mmmm… Wha-?"

"C'mon bud, that's it, open those huge eyes of yours!"

Logan pried his eyes open. They felt like lead. He let out a sad yawn and glared at James.

"I was trying to sleep!" is what Logan was trying to say, but to anyone listening, it sounded more like: "I wah tr-in tuh slip!"

"Of course you were… Too bad though!" James picked up the water bottle and splashed some of its contents on Logan's face, hoping to bring him back to reality.

"GAH! James!" he sputtered. He quickly sat up, causing the world around him to start spinning. Logan stuck his hand out to the tree to keep himself balanced, and then began to scold James.

"Thank you for waking me up James, but was the water really necessary? We only have that one bottle to share amongst all four of us, and it's already one third empty! Who knows how long we'll have to make it last!"

"I- uh… I'm sorry." James blinked slowly and sat down (he had to get up to reach the water bottle), trying to process what had just happened in his head. _Logan has never actually yelled at one of us before… _James thought to himself, _it's probably just because he's so tired and is in a crabby mood._

Logan sighed and sat next to James, who seemed lost in thought.

"I'm sorry James. It's just that, well, there's only so much left that we have available to use, and we can't afford to waste even a single drop of it. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

There was a quick pause.

"Yeah, I understand. I just kind of freaked when I saw you sleeping after what you've been saying."

Logan smirked and opened his arms. James smiled and hugged his best friend- no, his _brother, _forgetting about everything else in the whole entire-

"Oh! The cell phone. I almost forgot! Hah." James turned off the cell phone so that he could save the battery for later.

"I'm gonna call later, when Carlos get's back."

"Speaking of Carlos, how long did he say it would take him to get back?"

"About ten min-"James was cut off by a sound that he wished he could've gone his whole life without ever hearing.

His friend's agonizing yell.

* * *

**This chapter was okay in my opinion. But guess what? My opinion doesn't matter! YOUR'S DOES! (Hey, anyone else besides me in the sudden mood to eat pancakes? I don't know why, but I just really really want some right now...) Anyways! I'm sorry if you don't like the chapter, I'll try harder with the next! Hope you enjoyed reading!**

**Whatever the aliens say,**

**TealMoose**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya everyone! I just painted my nails bright red, and then I ruined one while typing on the computer, so now I'm really angry at my stupidness and my computer... Anyone have a bat?**

**So this is chapter eight! Woo! This is what happened in the last chapter, but from Carlos's POV. Exciting, right?**

**I would like to thank all of you btw. You have remained faithful reviewers, and I'm so lucky to have you all! You're reviews mean so much to me, and have convinced me that I'm not as sucky of a writer as I thought! :D I LOVE YOU ALL! 3**

**Warning: This chapter will contain some extreme Carlos weirdness!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.**

* * *

Carlos hopped off in the direction of the car, waving his friends goodbye. It was his responsibility- no his _mission, _yeah, he like the way mission sounded. _Kinda like mission impossible… _He thought, _that makes me James Bond! This means I should probably have my own theme song… focus Carlos! You're going to the car to get your helmet and supplies! Not to fool around and let down your friends. _He stopped walking and slowed his breathing. Carlos put on a serious face, cleared his throat, and marched on… Then, a tune popped into his head, and he couldn't help himself.

"Dun, dun dun dun! Dun, dun dun dun… Dun-" Carlos hummed the theme to Mission Impossible. He then pretended to be a spy.

"Carlos speaking… Yeah, I've got eyes on the target. I'm gonna take him down!" Carlos jumped into the air, rolling on the wet forest floor, ending up hiding behind a tree. "He almost got me there… Good thing I'm too skilled! HE YAH!" Carlos jumped out from behind the tree and did a somersault. He put his hands together and started swinging his arms around.

"Come out you coward! I've got a gun and I'm not afraid to use it!" To anyone else walking around, Carlos would have been taken seriously, and someone would've called the cops. But anyone who actually _knew _Carlos would instantly realize that he was talking to an imaginary bad guy.

He rolled in the grass, pretending to dodge incoming bullets. The leaves crunched under his weight, sticking to his shirt as he got up from the ground. They clung on for dear life, not wanting to fall to the ground again. Doing so wasn't such a pleasant experience. Carlos swiped off his shirt, causing the leaves the let go, their screams going unheard. They slowly swayed in the breeze; thankfully landing them gently back on the ground, only to be stepped on again. The leaves didn't like to be stepped on, but they knew it's something that they were meant to do. Not to mention the fact that they were protecting the young and old grass beneath them, who were always being tread on.

Carlos continued his little game until he came to the clearing where the car was. Carlos stopped and all of the adrenalin rush left his body. Suddenly, he was aware of every ache and pain again, not to mention the new bruises he received from his fight with the evil gunman. _All in the days work is what they would say… _Carlos looked at the car and just stared.

The car was totaled. Both headlights were smashed, and the front tire was blown out, giving the car a sinking look. Along both sides of the car were long slashes where the vibrant red paint used to be. Now all he could see was a rusty grey. The windows were either cracked, or completely gone, and almost all of the doors were missing. _So much for the Big Time Rush Mobile. _

Carlos slowly walked to the car, trying to make as little noise as possible, as though it was going to wake up any second and attack him. He crept over to the back of the car and touched his hand to the lid of the trunk. The door sprang open, causing Carlos to fall back with a small sound of surprise. The door to the trunk had been so loose that it opened by itself. Carlos struggled for a moment and then got up, walking back to the trunk.

He breathed a sigh of relief, seeing his trusty helmet, accompanied by all of the boys' jackets and a small lighter (don't even ask how that just happened to be there…). Put the lighter in his pocket, put his jacket on, and finally placed his helmet on his head.

Carlos instantly felt better. The pain from the bruises all over his stomach and chest was less noticeable. Some people found comfort from hugs, and some from warm chocolate cookies, but Carlos found it from his hockey helmet. It's saved him from so many injuries that he could've gotten from his crazy stunts, that he's never been able to part with it. Even during their Big Time Rush concerts, he keeps it behind the stage just in case he gets nervous before hand.

Carlos took his friends jackets in his hands and began to walk back to the "camp" ground. Then a sound made him stop dead in his tracks, dropping everything in his arms. All of a sudden, he was on the ground, his helmet rolling away from him. That's when he realized…

The scream was coming from him.

* * *

**Whoah. That was intense... Honestly, you reviwers surprised me. A lot of you seem to have it out for Carlos getting hurt! (Lol...) I originally was gonna make it Kendall who screamed, but instead I made it poor Carlos. Now I don't know what to do with Kendall! I'll find out eventually though... I'll do some serious thinking at the pool today. Maybe I'll even let him be awake so that everyone can baby Carlos! Though he will be facing his own issues such as the soon-to-be-dangerous gash in his side... Muahaha.**

**Hey, did you guys see the movie yesterday night? It was pretty good for their first one (I liked seeing Logan with the cone on his head... He was like a puppy! Lol.) But at some parts it did go a little fast. Oh well!**

**Whatever the Aliens say,**

**TealMoose**


	9. Chapter 9

***Pokes computer screen* Wait a second... *starts poking people coming into room* HEY! I AM STILL ALIVE! See? *pokes* Wowzers... By now I thought I would be dead from all the death glares that I bet have been sent at me because of not updating... I'M SORRY! *sobs* Sniffle... Well, as a token of my apologies, I give you... (trying to build suspense :D) THE LONGEST CHAPTER THAT I'VE WRITTEN, YET! Yeah, it probably won't look that long, but this one has more words than all of the other ones :)**

**Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! I'm so happy that I haven't recieved any flames, cause I think I would cry myself to sleep if I did... :( Such a crybaby! So again, thank you so much for your support in my first story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.**

_

* * *

__Huff… huff… huff… huff…_

_Thwack!_

A thin branch hit his face, but he kept jogging.

_Huff… huff… huff… huff…_

James paused a moment, leaning his hand against the tree, bending down so that he could catch his breath. Running with a splint on is _way _harder than he thought it would be.

Logan went speeding past James who he saw was leaning against a tree. He fought the oncoming wave of dizziness, knowing that he couldn't stop for anything.

The boys had left Kendall alone at the camp, knowing that the likelihood of something attacking him in the next ten minutes was one in a hundred, (even so, James put up little sticks in the ground next to his friend, so that he had a small fence surrounding him). As soon as they heard the dreadful scream, Logan took off into the trees. He didn't even know where Carlos was, but he was pretty sure that it was near the car. _Almost there Carlos, don't worry, we're almost there…_

James got moving again, limping towards the area where the car was at. He finally caught up with Logan who was standing still and deadly silent. "What're you doing?" James whispered.

"Shh!" he hissed. James shut up and listened. It was almost afternoon, so all of the birds were out, chirping as they had not a care in the world. Under the chirping of the birds, the rustling of the leaves, and the whispering of the wind, you could hear an almost inaudible moan. Logan jogged in the direction of the noise.

Finally, he stumbled upon Carlos, who was propped up on his elbows, humming the mission impossible tune.

"Carlos?" He panted. Logan was worn out from all of the dizziness and running, not to mention the lack of sleep. "What on earth are you doing?"

Carlos's POV

Carlos groaned as he opened his eyes, looking around to see if it was still there. _I passed out because of a snake! The guys are never gonna let me live this down… _Slowly and carefully, he propped himself up on his elbows, wincing at the pain coming from his ribs. He had screamed earlier not only because he found the snake, but also because the impact with the ground hurt his ribs like crazy. _I bet I cracked some. _

Carlos looked around and found where his helmet had gone. It was just an arm's length away. He reached out with one hand and grabbed it by the buckles on the bottom. Eventually, he got the hat pulled over (inch by inch) and placed it with one hand onto his hand. He placed both elbows back on the ground.

_So much for my mission… I'm a failure to all spies! _Carlos moaned as he thought of the coats all in the wet leaves, most likely a bit damp by now… _They won't be any help to Kendall if they're wet! I need to get them, fast! It's… it's my MISSION._

A huge smile formed itself upon Carlos's face as he began to once again hum the Mission Impossible theme song. _For Kendall! _He half thought, have whispered out. It was his battle cry, as he slowly tried to pull himself across the forest floor, just using his elbows. All of a sudden, crackling noises were coming from the bushes in front of him. He stopped moving altogether. Carlos nervously kept singing the theme song, as though it was lending him confidence. _Please don't be another snake… please don't be another snake…_

He closed his eyes and began to hum louder, until…

"Carlos?" someone panted out. "What on earth are you doing?"

Carlos opened his eyes and stopped humming. Logan! He smiled. "Hey Logan! Wait, why are you out here? Shouldn't you be with Kendall?" He saw James running up from behind Logan, staring at Carlos with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Well, when we heard you scream, we assumed you were hurt, so we came out here to help you!" he huffed out. Both James and Logan looked utterly spent.

"Um… Well… I passed out cause of a snake… And uh, I screamed cause my ribs hurt. Eh heh." Carlos shifted nervously underneath both of his friends glares, until suddenly they both burst out into laughter.

James spoke up while Logan chuckled to himself. "You passed out… because of a _snake?_ Geez Carlos! I am so never gonna let you live this down!" he snickered.

Carlos rolled his eyes and held his hand out to be helped up. Logan stopped laughing and frowned. "Carlos, if your ribs really hurt, there is a possibility that you cracked a few. Now, James and I are going to pick you up from under your shoulders. Okay?"

"Yup! I wanna get those jackets to Kendall a.s.a.p though, so hurry up please!" Carlos whined. Both Logan and James shuffled to get behind Carlos, to where his head was. They bent down (James looked rather funny doing it because he had to keep his leg straight :D) And slid their arms under Carlos's. They carefully picked him up, though they could hear how much discomfort he was in.

Carlos was finally standing. Logan held him up, as James walked back to grab the fallen jackets. The three boys walked slowly back to the campsite. "Hey!" Carlos thought of something.

"I found something to start a fire! There was a lighter (don't ask…) in the trunk, so I grabbed it!"

"Great work Carlos. James also thought of using our phones to contact people too, so now we have two chances of getting out of here! Speaking of phones, do you have yours?"

Carlos looked at Logan like he was crazy.

"I never bring my phone outside of the house! There's too much of a chance that I might break or lose it…"

Logan just shook his head and laughed. "You're one strange person Carlos Garcia."

James nodded in agreement.

Carlos smiled, happy to be among his friends again… Well, almost all of his friends. Kendall was still back at the campsite, suffering from who knows how much pain. Thankfully, he was so exhausted that he was able to sleep through most of it, but when he wakes up… ouch.

The boys found their way back to the camp, and sank to the ground when they got there. Carlos looked around, looking nervous.

"What's up Carlos?" James asked as he lay the jackets down on the leaf piles. Something felt wrong… like something was missing. Logan felt the same way too.

"Well, I just was wondering where the heck Kendall is."

* * *

**WHOAAHH! ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! Gee wilikers, I'm on a roll with these! Okay, I'm probably having reviewers right now wanting to send me hate mail for making Carlos scream and making it just be a snake and some cracked *cough* ribs... but hold those messages for later! Cause I swear that Carlos will now become a major part in this story! He and Kendall will have some bonding brotherly love moments, as will all of the boys :D Get yur tissues everyone, the angst train is coming your way!**

**Yeah, that whole line up there was really cheesy and not funny at all. But thanks for reading it. Heh. I'll update either later today, or early tomorrow.**

**Whatever the aliens say,**

**TealMoose**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I've been eating this tiny little package of fudge stripes for over 5 minutes now and— wait a minute… *turns bag over and shakes* NOOO! There were only like, four little cookies! Their all gone! Stupid 100 calorie packs…**

**Anyways!**

**I'm pretty sure that most of you are furious with me right now, cause I haven't updated in two days, when I said that I would update sooner! But I have actually been sick for the past two days, which gave me a lot of time to read other peoples stories, and even review a couple! Not to mention, I'm probably having the worst case of writers block in the history of writers blocks! Even typing up this chapter right now, I don't know what I'm doing… So I'm sorry if this chapter is super bad, but I really can't decide what to do and how to write. Please don't be furious with me! *waves little white flag, and holds up fruit baskets* Here's a peace offering!**

**Oh! So, to get into the mood for writing, I've been listening to this song called Danny Boy sung by Declan Galbraith, and you SERIOUSLY NEED to listen to it! It's so amazing that it's scary! 3 He was so cute as a little boy :D**

**Also, if you like angsty books, you should read this book called Meridian by Amber Kizer. It's so absolutely amazing, and it's pretty creepy at the same time! (By the end of the book, you'll love the number Ten :D)**

**Try your very hardest to enjoy this chapter… (if you can even look at it at all..)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR. **

* * *

Kendall's POV

He sighed and looked up. The leaf covered branches blocked the sky, rays of light peaking from between the small crevices left uncovered. Kendall was leaning against a large rock, which was rounded from age.

He had woken up about twenty minutes earlier, with no idea what was going on. He had panicked for a bit, but trying to find his friends took up too much energy, and killed his side. He had made his way off of the small leaf pile (which, when he went to sleep, didn't have a bunch of twigs surrounding it…) and decided that he would stretch his legs and go for a short walk. He'd been aimlessly walking around, not really knowing where to go. Eventually he had stopped at a nice little clearing, deciding to take a rest.

And now he was here… wherever "here" was.

Kendall shifted around on the ground, all the while, keeping his arm wrapped around his middle. Slowly and carefully, he placed his free hand on the rock, steadying himself as he lifted himself off the forest floor.

Once up, Kendall walked back in the direction of the camp. _I wonder what everyone else is doing… _he thought to himself as he limped languidly over the uneven ground. _This whole entire trip was screwed up... This situation was so sudden... I have to protect my brothers, no matter what! We have to get out of here, and make everything go back to normal... _Kendall's thoughts were acting as if on rapid fire. He couldn't stop them all from coming to him at once.

He, Kendall, was known in the group to be the strong headed leader. Some might even call him fearless. _Hah! _He thought to himself, _I'm probably the opposite of fearless right now... This whole thing scares the crap out of me! _Though he was afraid, he knew that if he completely fell apart, the rest of the group would too, and he couldn't risk that.

Finally, he reached the outer part of the camp, only to start hearing his name being called.

"KENDALL! WHERE ARE YOU!"

'C'mon Kendall. Say something please!"

"Come out, come out wherever you are! Wait... What if he was abducted by aliens? KENDALL!""

Kendall chuckeled, knowinig who said what. James being the most assertive, Logan being the calmest, and Carlos being... well... Carlos?

He slowly made his way into the camp, instantly stopping the shouting.

Relief flooded over Logan's, only to be replaced in mere seconds by a fierce glare. If looks could kill, Kendall would have dropped dead before he had a chance to explain himself.

"What the hell Kendall!" James looked a little mad, but not as much as Logan. Kendall kept his eyes on the ground, not wanting to look Logan in the face.

"Hey James, Carlos... Logan." He winced which instantly had James by his side in seconds, taking his arm and putting it around his shoulders, keeping him from face-planting the ground.

Carlos walked carefully over to Kendall, giving him a huge smile and a pat on the back, as if he just accomplished something or won an award. _I'll never fully understand him... _Kendall smirked and then lifted his head to Logan, who had his arms crossed and mouth in a tight line. The small trail of dried blood on his face didn't help the with the non-scary factor either.

"Why the heck did you leave the camp? You had us worried sick! Not to mention that you're severly injured!" Logan blew up. He didn't like the thought of his friend walking alone in the woods in his condition. What if there had been a wild animal?

"Logan, relax! When I woke up, nobody was here, so I got up and left to go on a walk. Nothing happened! Seriously, I'm fine." He reassured his best friend quickly. Logan's whole demenor changed, his face relaxing and muscles looking less tense. He slumped his shoulders. "Please don't do that again. You really can't be doing that much in your condition. You could get your wound infectced, of open it even more, and I wouldn't be able to do much to help you."

Kendall sighed and offered his friend a small smile. Logan smiled back. "So... Is anyone else really hungry?" Carlos piped up, shattering the moment.

The three other boys laughed, nodding their heads and walking to the middle of the camp.

Kendall smiled and looked at all of his friends for a moment, excited to finally have the chance to eat something. _We might just make it through this after all... Maybe._

* * *

**What did I tell you? I'm dissapointed in this chapter... *sniffle* Well, at least I got my writers block out of the way! It turns out, I come up with my best ideas in the shower, so I think I'm gonna spend a whole lot more time in there. Yeah, my family will get mad at me for wasting water, but I'm willing to risk it!**

**Oh! Guess what! **

**My family is adopting this little tiny kitten from the shelter! He's sooo cute... He's got grey fur and its long and fluffy :D We're gonna name him Beaux, pronounced BO. SOOOO CUUTTEEE! *dies from intense cuteness* Well, either Beaux, or India (as in India Ink)... **

**Review if you can find it in your hearts to do it!**

**Whatever the Aliens say,**

**TealMoose**


	11. Author's Very Sad Note

**DO NOT REVIEW THIS AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE! :D**

* * *

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to tell you guys that from Saturday to the 8th of September, I will be on vacation! (FINALLY!)**

**I'm super sorry that I won't be able to update at all, but I would like you all to know that I will be working on a few chapters in the car and in the house, so you should expect a lot when I get back!**

**I hope that you can all stay as patient as you have been with me, (which I am eternally grateful for :D)** **and I hope you'll continue reading my story when I continue later!  
**

**Again, thank you all for being so consistant with your reviews (and for reviewing at all!) because I really do take the time to read every single one and take your suggestions into consideration!**

**BTW, I just want to put a shout out to _alwaysconfuzzled, _because you keep giving me these super duper long and epic reviews, and they mean so much to me! You rock!**

**In fact, all of your reviews mean a lot to me, so... YOU ALL ROCK SO MUCH! *VIRTUAL HUGS TO ALL!* **

**Eh heh... Reviews make me happy :D**

**(BUT seriously! You should see how long they are!)**

**Now, I'm gonna go travel for 9-10 hours, and get some much needed beach time down in NC!**

**Whatever the aliens say,**

**TealMoose 3**


	12. Chapter 11

**Mmm… Have I ever mentioned how much I love New Jersey? Cause I do. Lots. Back in the ol' Princeton! **

**For any of those who we're not even going to bother to ask… YES! My vacation was great :D I'm all tan now! (Mission accomplished!) Only problem that occured was that Hurricane Earl decided to take a visit RIGHT where my family was staying, so we had to leave a bit early... Now your probably wondering- "HEY! You came home early, so why didn't you update!" Well guess what?**

**I'm not exactly too sure why I didn't update sooner either!**

**BY THE WAY... I specifically remember putting a "DO NOT REVIEW THIS AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE" on the last page, and guess what? A lot of you people reviewed! Now, some of you might be like, Hey! Why are you getting mad! I don't like you anymore! This is fanfiction! You're not supposed to scold people on the internet!**

**But guess what? (again...) **

**IM ACTUALLY SUPER HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS REVIEWED! :D**

**It showed me that I have super loyal readers, who will not only take the time to read my story and give opinions, but ALSO ignore what I tell them and review anyways! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! (I know some of you must think that I'm crazy right now... Good assumption.)**

**Enjoy the chapter! (IT'S FROM JAMES'S POV, PAST TENSE for the first part, and then back to reality.)**

**Disclaimer: BIG TIME RUSH, I HEARBY DISCLAIM YOU!**

* * *

The fire snapped and crackled, consuming the wood within it and spitting out the ash. The gray flakes crumbled, the pressure too great, only to form a small pile beneath the thin twigs and withered leaves. The fire went on, dancing and twisting in the midafternoon air. With each second came a bright yet delicate pattern. Moving this way and that, consisting of every shade of orange. The fire grabbed onto the twigs, heating and burning them beyond repair. It radiated it's heat, sharing it with it's neighbors. The four boys. It finally huffed and puffed, smoke starting to billow up above the highest branches of the highest trees.

James stared at the flames. His face reflected in the smooth crackling waves of heat. Logan had started a fire with the twig fence (much to his refusal) and the small lighter from Carlos's pocket. James had hobbled over with Kendall to a small log he had set up around the fire and leaned his friend against it. Slowly and carefully, James had lowered his friend until he was sitting on the ground (though the process had taken much moaning and hisses of pain). Logan had gotten up and sat down next to Kendall, as to keep him close just in case something was to happen. James and Carlos sat next to eachother and on the left of Logan, keeping Kendall right in the middle. They had brought the food and water over with them to the fire, slowly began to portion it up (Logan's work) and began eat it.

James took this time of silence to think to himself while chewing on a granola bar.

He was glad that the boys finally had some time to chill out and relax. They had been working non-stop trying to find a way of contacting someone, and even he knew that it would be no good if they were all dead tired. Honestly? He was worried mostly about the health of his friends rather than being able to get out of this place. Yeah yeah, you're probably thinking, _Wait! James isn't thinking about himself or his beautiful lucious hair? _Okay, you might not be thinking the hair part, but his friends have secretly always come first before himself. First issue on his mind?

Injuries.

It was no wonder that everyone looked worse than they had earlier. They've been moving around a lot, causing injuries to worsen. Such as Carlos's ribs, Kendall's gash, and Logan's bleeding head. James was probably the person who was better off than the rest. Yeah he had a broken shin, but he's gotten much worse in hockey! Just like coach says, walk it off. At first, it hurt a lot to walk on it, but by now he was sort of used to it. Now it was nothing but a small bother to him.

He had finshed his granola bar and shoved it in his pocket. For a moment James had been completely lost in thought, only to be brought back by the noise and sight of Kendall retching.

All eyes were immediatly to their blonde leader. Kendall had leaned to the side, one hand planted on the ground while the other one was wrapped around his middle, covering his wound. His bangs fell over his eyes, hiding the pain etched in his face.

"Kendall!" Carlos yell of surprise was one amoung the many, as he crawled slowly over to Kendall and started to rub his friend's back, chanting soothing words to calm their friend down. James was stuck where he sat, eyes wide with fear and surprise. _What the-?_

Logan's brow was furrowed with worry. He quickly went over things in his mind. _It must be because of the blood loss... I knew this would happen (since blood loss causes nausea) but I guess I was hoping that it wouldn't._

He snapped out of his thoughts and quickly began talking to his friend, who was now beginning to dry heave.

"It's alright Kendall, it's okay. Kendall? I'm gonna need you to try to take deep breaths." He told him worridly. Kendall had stopped heaving, but was now struggling to breathe. His breath was coming in short quick gasps. Carlos began patting his friend's back while James continued to stare.

_What's happening? It was just so sudden... What should I do? _He felt utterly useless as he watched his best friend in the world stuggle to breathe. Kendall's lips were beginning to turn a faint but now noticable blue. Finally, James spoke up.

"LOGAN! Do something! He can't breathe!"

Carlos backed away from Kendall who had slumped back into his arms, leaving Logan who was laying Kendall (who was now unconcious) on the ground. Quickly, he proceeded with the first aid training that he had been taught in a course that he was now thankful to have taken in school.

James felt tears prickling in his eyes. His brother was dying before him, and there was nothing he could do. He looked over at Carlos who looked just as shocked as he probably did.

For the rest of the few minutes that passed, his eyes stayed focused on his prone friend dying on the ground.

* * *

_Thump thump._

_Thump thump._

_Thump thump._

James listened to the heart beats of his now sleeping best friend. He continuously replayed the memory of Kendall almost dying in his head over and over again. _It had happened so suddenly... What if something like that happens again, but we're too late?_

Tears made their way back into his vision. Thank God Logan had remembered his first aid training in the heat of the moment. If he hadn't... Well, they would be one friend less. The situation had come so fast that everyone had immediatley become exhausted as soon as it was over. Kendall had taken a gasping breath back into reality, quickly wheezed out to the boys "Note to self... Food and Blood loss? Don't mix." and then had fallen to sleep. Carlos followed soon after, quickly snuggling up close to where Kendall was resting (while other guys might find that wierd, the four boys found it completely normal since they were so close). Logan, despite his best efforts, finally nodded off- Literally! His head had bobbed up and down as he fell in and out of sleep.

James smiled at Logan. _He'll be sleeping till next month!_

He got up and walked over to the fire. The light was burning out, and the smoke was dissolving into the night air. James rubbed his hands and took one last look into the flames, saying a quick prayer, before walking off and falling to sleep, his head resting on Logan's shoulder.

_Please God, please let someone see the smoke. Please let my brothers and me be found. Please._

* * *

**Uh... Yup. That's chapter 11 for ya. What do you think? I know what you're probably thinking (I can read minds :D) what the heck just happened? **

**Yes, I know that this chapter was kinda confusing, and somewhat pointless, but I felt that James needed to have a part to himself so that you guys could see how he was feeling, and what his thoughts were and have been about. The whole Kendall throwing up and almost dying part was just a thing to throw in there for a bit of suspense and action... Were you in SUSPENSE?**

**Also in this chapter, I gave you some BROTHERLY LOVE! And who doesn't love that? :D The whole Carlos snuggling part kinda broke me :P**

**Now... I have some not-so-important news that I feel I should tell you... **

**On Sep. 13 (Monday...) School will be starting up again! Woo hoo... bleh. And I will have my schedule filled with fencing, docents, and the newspaper stuff... So I will not be able to update at all during the weekdays. BUT I will be able to do it on Saturdays, and maybe Sundays. I'm going to try my hardest to finish this story before then (which means that I have three more days...) but if I can't, don't be surprised if you don't see an update for a while. **

**THIS DOESN'T MEAN THAT I WILL STOP WRITING COMEPLETLEY! (and yes, I did just spell that wrong... I'm having issues with spelling today -.-) I actually plan on doing another BTR story after this one! Maybe I'll even work on some one-shots. I've always wanted to try them... ANYWAYS.**

**I have just officially wasted your time! (for whomever read this whole thing? I bow down to you.) *bows***

**Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Whatever the aliens say,**

**TealMoose**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone :D**

**Er... Strangely enough, I actually have nothing to say.**

**Enjoy Chapter Twelve!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, I only own the plot to this story :)**

* * *

Jo sat on the couch in her apartment, staring off into space.

Her eyes were filled with tears that were refusing to fall. Her long arms wrapped around her knees, which were pulled up to her chest. _Maybe if I curl up small enough, all of this will go away..._

She knew that what she was thinking was probably crazy, but the only thing she could do right now was sit and hope for the boys' safe return.

It's been two and a half days since anyone has seen them. As soon as Mrs. Knight's son and his friends didn't come home, the mother was frantic. There were now search parties going around L.A., looking in buildings, woods, and even some locations outside of the bustling city.

As soon as Jo had heard about this news, her heart had immediatly begun to ache. _Kendall's out there somewhere! He could be hurt, or he could be lost somewhere! _Her mind had fleeted around many ideas of what could be happening to her boyfriend.

When she had told Camillle the dreadful news, the aspiring actress was inconsolible. She had immediatley started crying and shut herself in her room. Not only Kendall was out there, but braniac Logan, pretty boy James, and ball of energy Carlos. This fact only saddened Jo even more.

_Enough of this, _Jo mentally told herself, _You need to get a hold of yourself, and calm down! Crying isn't going to help Kendall and his friends be found. _She sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. Quickly, she picked herself off of the couch and ran out the door.

She decided to go for a quick jog to clear her mind. _I can help Kendall better if I can think clearer..._

Jo took the route that she had put together for extreme workouts. It was pretty long, but she had plenty of tension that she needed to run off.

The run took her along the busy roads of L.A., out to the more tree-inhabited area. Jo was running her heart out. Her breath was coming out labored and she was starting to slow down in speed. Jo slowly came to a stop just above a hill to calm down and regain normal breathing. Sweat was beginning to form at her brow.

She leaned over, hands on her knees, tears starting to stream out of her eyes. She quietly fell to the ground and began to sob.

"Kendall... Kendall where are you?" she got out between harsh gasps. Her hands ran through her hair, pulling at the roots.

The sniffling continued until a strange scent entered her nose. _Smoke? _

Jo looked up into the trees, and saw a small stack of smoke billowing above the trees. _Why would someone set a fire at this time of day?_

She looked around and decided that she would check it out. She slowly made her way to the side of the hill and looked down to see how steep it was.

It only took one look to send her running.

* * *

**It's super short! I know, and I'm sorry! I'll update again today ;D**

**I just had to get someone to start looking for them, cause I don't really want to story to drag on any longer... Don't worry! There'll be plenty more whumpage, but I felt like it needed to go somewhere.**

**Quick comment: I got a message asking me why I say, "Whatever the aliens say," and I would just like to note that, NO- I do not believe in aliens, and YES- It's just something dumb that I like saying :D**

**Yup.**

**Whatever the aliens say,**

**TealMoose**


	14. Chapter 13

**Brr... Did it get chilly in here, or is it just me? *notices the icy glares coming from all over*  
I'M SORRY! (I seem to be saying this a lot more often... huh.) I haven't been updating at all, and it's depressing me -.-**

**Huff.. Huff.. Huff.. Almost... There! *sniffle* Yes, my dear readers, the story is coming close to being finished! This story has been like a little baby bunny to me... I just wanna hold onto it forever, and never let it go! But, it tis impossible... For in the end, I would be holding an old dead rabbit, and where's the fun in that?**

**Yeah, stupidist comparison you've ever heard...**

**OH! I made a new community called "Caterpillar Eyebrows" which is all about Kendall angst and whumpage, so if you want me to add a story or become part of the staff or if you wanna join just cause you write stories with it, just pm me! Frienship fics are prefered...**

**On with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Big Time Rush, all of the guys would be running around shirtless 24/7... *drools* Wha...**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Jo began to slide down the hill about halfway through. The grass was slippery, and her trying to run down at full speed wasn't helping the whole balancing act. Her whole back was now soaked to the skin, her shirt clinging to her like the was no tomorrow. She made it to the bottom of the hill and began to run again.

_To the Big Time Rush Mobile._

She'd always loved the car. From the maroon red color, to how Kendall would take her for a drive at night, stopping and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, staring and pointing out the stars... telling her how she was the most beautiful girl in all of the world... Jo blushed at the thoughts, quickly pushing them to the back of her head and focusing on the mess that was in front of her.

Now the car that held such precious memories was shattered. The windows- gone, the doors- gone, most of the paint- gone or rusted, the boys who own the car- gone.

Jo's hand came up to cover her mouth, stifling an oncoming sob. She could see blood. On the steering wheel and the passenger seat... _Oh my God, Kendall._

_What if Kendall had been in the front seat? What if the blood is his? What if what if what if- _The questions whirled through her head, Jo desperatley wanting them to be answered.

She continued to walk around the car, noticing that the trunk was held open. Jo peered inside. _Nothing's in here... They must've gotten out and taken all of their stuff._

Relief flooded through her. _They're still alive and moving. _Common sense wasn't exactly on Jo's side at the moment. If it had been, she would've known attomatically that the car was empty so the boys obviously were able to get up and walk away.

The one thing she really wanted to know now was where they were.

Slowly, Jo made her way into the forest, going in the direction that she believed that the smoke stack was coming from.

* * *

A couple of minutes later...

Jo was out of breath. Leaves and tiny twigs were tangled in her hair and clothing, thorns scratching her legs, just barely breaking the skin.

She was tired, hungry and emotionally exhausted, but the thing that kept her going was the thought that Kendall and his friends were out here somewhere.

Jo closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down. Her eyes shot open immediatley.

_The smell of the smoke is getting stronger..._

She could even see the smoke if she turned her head all the way up to the clouds.

"Kendall! Kendall, are you there? James? Carlos! Logan! Anyone!" Jo croaked, her voice going hoarse from the amount of crying and screaming she's been doing the past few days.

A small noise made her come to an abrupt stop.

"Jo? Jo! We're over here!"

It sounded like a whisper, but it was all she needed.

She began to run like a spazz, arms and legs flailing everywhere, a smile so huge on her face that you could've mistaken her for the cheshire cat...

That is... until she got to the clearing.

* * *

**And I'll leave it at that! Yeah, it was a sucky chapter, but I neeeeeded more Jo in here. Seriously. I couldn't picture the story without a chapter having to do with Jo finding the guys. **

**Okay, so guess what? The next chapter will be from the boys' pov! There will Kendall and Logan whumpage for sure. Maybe if I'm in a morbid mood, I may even throw in some for Carlos! :D**

**Yeah, my heads messed up that way -.-**

**Also, since my story is gonna be finished soon, I've been trying to come up with some ideas for a story the I'm gonna write next, and I just don't know what I should do!**

**So if anyone wants to send me a idea for a new story that I should write, it would be much appreciated! I really need some inspiration!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Whatever the aliens say,**

**TealMoose**


	15. Chapter 14

**Soooo tired... *head falls on keyboard***

**My bus comes around at 6:20 so I have to wake up at 5:30, at which time I can barely move.**

**SO SLEEPY! Well, now that it's the weekend, I decided that I will sleep in... unfortunatley, I woke up today at 6, and I CAN'T GO BACK TO SLEEP.**

**So I decided that I might as well put in the next chapter!**

**BTW: I've been checking my email lately, and I've gotten nothing! (I'm suscribed to like... BILLIONS of stories, so it was a surprise...) I came down to three possible conclusions...**

**1. Nobody has been updating because of school/work.**

**2. My email is just stupid, or I accidently marked fanfiction as spam...**

**3. I somehow got unsuscribed from everything!**

**Cause when I got back on, I was looking through stories only to find that they actually have been updated in the past week... SOMEONE HELP ME!**

**Alrighty...**

**ENJOY!**

**Diclaimer: *still watching the guys run around with no shirts* Haaa...**

**

* * *

**

**The Boy's POV (Part 1)**

James woke up first. Once again, he went through the process of complaining about his hair to himself, and rubbing off the excess morning dew. It had almost become a habit to him, which frightened James to the core.

"I can't forget my morning routine! Brush 100 times, apply Cuda Man gel, _STYLE... _and spritz an insane amount of Cuda Man hair spray!" James smiled to himself as he recited the first 5 minutes of his hour morning hair routine. The three other boys hated how long it took James to get ready, but since they only took 30 seconds, and "the hair" made James feel better about himself, the all had accepted it. The only other person who took half as long as James is Logan, but that's because he is obsessed with health, so his oral hygeine must be perfect.

James snapped himself out of his thoughts and pushed himself off of the ground. The leaves beneath him are soaked, causing his hands to become damp, beginning to prune. Little water droplets pittered all around them, falling from branches, leaves, and petals.

Peuny flowers were beginning to blossom around the guys. It _was _the start of spring, so it was about time. Their petals are a soft crimson color, reminding James too well of what both of his friends were losing.

He looked over at his brothers who were soundly asleep.

Kendall was lying in the middle, his arm across his blood soaked plaid flanel shirt, with his legs stretched out in front of him. James had had to wake up in the middle of the night because of how loud Kendall's teeth were chattering. He had gotten up, and wrapped one of the jackets they had brought around him. James had rubbed his friends arms, trying to create friction to warm him up. Kendall had calmed down a bit, so James got to sleep the rest of the night.

Kendall's breathing is shallow and from the occasional shiver, James can tell that he is still cold, but there isn't much that he can do.. At least he won't die from hypothermia or something like that... Hopefully.

The next person James saw had his head in the crook of Kendall's arm, snoring lightly.

_Carlos... _James smiled and looked at his little Latino brother snuggling close to Kendall. Carlos has always been the youngest. The youngest in the whole of his grade, the youngest of his best friends. The other boys never outwardly treated him like he was any weaker, but inside, they were all extremely protective. When it came to Kendall, some might even say dangerously protective. If you even _looked _at Carlos or one of his friends the wrong way, you could expect a black eye in the morning. Of course, he and Logan were protective too, him being able to scare people off with his height, and Logan being able to tell them the probability of them being sent to the hospital in the next five minutes... But Kendall mad? Don't wanna mess with him.

Only his friends and family are ever able to calm him down when he hgoes on a rant. Of course, the physical violence has toned down a bit due to them becoming famous and more mature, but the threat is definitley still there.

Carlos, on the other hand, is about the happiest guy that you'll ever meet. He wouldn't hurt a fly if his life depended on it. Although, the same can't be said when one of his friends lives were the one's at stake.

He's always been known by everyone as the person you want to see when your day is down. Carlos has always been the type of person who can laugh at himself, so the joy in life comes easily to him, not to mention that he is willing to share it with others.

This fact upset James the most as he stared at his bruised and broken best friend. Even when he was all banged up, he could still make others around him happy.

And last but not least Logan... The short brown haired boy who James had been practically smothering in his sleep.

Future doctor extrodinaire, big time brain, and one of the best trusted friends that you could ever have.

Whenever one of the guys had an issue and needed to talk to someone, Logan is always their first choice. Kendall would go to him after the death of his father, Carlos when his dad joined the police force, and himself when he was teased at a young age because of his "baby fat". Yeah yeah, the "face" used to be "flubber boy".*

For some reason, Logan always knows just what to say. Not to mention, he's probably the best secret keeper alive. Not that they keep any major secrets from eachother, but if one of them were ever to come ove rto his house for a shoulder to cry on, not a word would be said. What happens with Logan, stays with Logan.

James scanned over his genius best friends. All of his features are a gauntly white, a trail of blood slithering down his forehead, down onto his collar, and soaking into his shirt.

Despite the blood, he actually looked kind of peaceful in his sleep.

Actually, he looked like he could sleep even if a parade went by...

"Dammit."

* * *

***The guy who plays James was actually pretty chubby when he was younger (saw it on TV) so I decided to put it in the story!**

**Ah hum hum hum :D. **

**Cliff hanger much? I love cliff hangers, that is, until I pull myself up and strangle the person in charge of them... SO PLEASE DON'T CHOKE ME.**

**Know what I noticed? A bunch of people don't know how to spell choke -.-**

**I've read a bunch of stories with the word in it, and I practically sent my computer out the window cause they spelled it like : chock**

**Chock= Untensil used to color on sidewalks and other types of pavement.**

**Choke= When someone or something is being deprived of air and CANNOT breathe.**

**Sorry to those this thing applies to... it's just a stupid pet peeve of mine.**

**ANYWAYS. This chapter was kind of a summary as to how all of the guys are doing at this point in the story... The next chapter will end with Jo coming into the story again.**

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Whatever the aliens say,**

**TealMoose**


	16. Chapter 15

**Almost done :D**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim you, BTR.**

* * *

Boy's POV (Part 2)

James began to pat Logan's face like a maniac.

"L-Logan, wake up! W-w-wake up buddy!" he stutters, his face becoming flush with worry.

He hears a moan behind him, but doesn't bother to look. Right now, Logan is his top priority.

"Logan! Please wake up! Please..." James can feel the tears burning at the back of his eyes, threatning to show.

As he shakes his friend around, Logan's head lolls and his chin rests on his chest.

James feels like an idiot. _He told us that he couldn't sleep because of his head, and what do I do? I let him sleep. He could have some kind of brain problem now! What if he never wakes up?_

Panic seeps through his veins, consuming every last bit of him.

He retracts his hands from Logan's shoulders and lets them fall to his sides. James falls to his knees and stares at the ground. _Maybe he'll wake up by himself... Yeah, I bet he'll do that._

James was known by his friends to pretend things weren't happening in times of distress. The time when they were sent back to Minnesota, James refused to believe that it was reality and called the whole thing a dream. It was just his way of dealing.

All of a sudden, Carlos appears in his peripheral vision.

"Are you okay, James?"

Carlos notices how James is sitting, straight across from a sleeping Logan. He was leaning on one knee, his broken shin sticking straight out infront of him. His shouldes were slumped forward, and his gaze was locked on the ground.

"L-Logan... H-he won't w-wake up." James's voice was muffled by him hiding his face, but Carlos still understood enough to get what was going on.

"Ohhh. Well, don't worry, he's probably just taking a power nap!" Carlos smiled widely, only to let it dissapear as fast as it came. _Even smiling hurts! _He complained in his thoughts.

He was sore everywhere. When you looked at him from a distance, you could only see black and blues. While his friends got the most serious injuries, he seemed to have taken the bruises for everyone. Not to mention his cracked/broken ribs. Though it pained him to move around, he knew that Kendall would be of no help, and neither would Logan... James needed as many hands around here as he could get.

"No Carlos, he's not taking a power nap... He's probably-" James was about to explain a lesson Logan had taught him about head injuries (because of hockey...) to Carlos, until he was cut off by a female voice.

"Kendall! Kendall, are you there? James? Carlos! Logan! Anyone!" They could just barely hear it, but the already knew who it was.

"Jo? Jo! We're over here!" Carlos called out in the loudest voice he could muster.

A couple of seconds later, Jo showed up at the clearing, and boy was she a mess! Carlos saw how her smile faded and turned into one of horror. James payed no attention as his gaze stayed focused on his two unconcious friends.

Carlos slowly made his way over to Jo, walking at a speed that wouldn't hurt his ribs, and finally pulled her into a hug. Yeah, it was Kendall's girlfriend, but he wasn't flirting with her or anything. Carlos was just one of those people who loved to give and recieve hugs.

"Thank God you're here! We thought that nobody was looking for us."

Jo made no reply as she just stared at where James was sitting. Behind him was her boyfriend. Her Kendall. Her Kendall, who waws bleeding out on the forest floor.

Slowly she pulled herself out of the hug, and looked at James. She felt as if she were going into shock, but she really didn't have any time to panic.

"Let's get you guys out of here."

* * *

**Finally, the guys have been found! Very sucky chapter, but don't worry! There are a couple more left :D**

**The guys still have to go to the hospital, deal with injuries, and talk to a very worried/angry Mrs. Knight... Not to mention some loveydovey-ness from Camille and Jo to their boyfriends, and then some brotherly love between the guys.**

**Hey, did you guys know that the actor from Unnatural History (Henry) is the Kendall's older brother in RL? I found that out when I was reading a magazine, and I can tell now, because they both have blonde hair and really light green eyes. Kendall and Kevin -.- So many K's. His other older brother is Kenneth. Gah.**

**I love you all, thank you so much for your support, and see you in the next chapter!**

**Whatever the aliens say,**

**TealMoose**

**P.S. Turns out, I marked fanfiction as spam... I have about 64 updates in there, waiting to be read :D**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello everybody… Again.  
At this very moment, I am lying on my bed, with a handful of M&M's, wearing my heart shaped sunglasses... Pretty awesome, right?  
Not exactly. Because, while I'm sitting on my lovely bed, I realize something. My story is almost done. Like seriously, ALMOST DONE. Only a couple more chapters left… And this depresses me.  
Some of you may know, I started to write a 100themes challenge story, which evidently sucked. No kidding, it sucked. Bad.  
So I decided to take it off, cause I could already tell that nobody would want to read it -.-  
Hey! Maybe I'm one of those One-Hit-Wonder people! That's awesome and sad at the same time :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, the show that will be premiering tonight at 8:30pm, where Kendall and Jo break up, so that Kendall can be with me… Of course I don't own it… Phsst.**

* * *

Red and blue lights flashed and spun, illuminating the dark night. There was a light drizzle, coating the near-empty streets with slick rain. Flooding the cracks and crevices in the road. Sirens blared.

They were almost there.

The Boy's POV

It took Jo about an hour to find a location with decent cell reception, afterwards, scolding the guy's for not joining the same cell plan as her. While she worked on calling the ambulance, James and Carlos attempted to rouse their friends.

Carlos shuffled over to Kendall's still form, lowering himself down to eye level. He instantly began to gently push his friend's shoulder.

"Hey Kendall? Wake up Kendall! Nap time is over!" Carlos tried to keep the situation light, not wanting to have a panic attack, but boy, was he on edge. Kendall's skin was hot to the touch, a deathly pale color. A grimace was plastered on his face. The shirt was sticking to his side, the blood having soaked through all of the bandage and dried to the cloth.

Carlos felt himself get a little naseous, but he took a deep breath and continued pushing.

"Whoah!" Carlos fell back on the ground, causing white hot agony to flare up in his side. He hissed in pain as he crawled back up to the now concious Kendall.

"Hey dude, you freaked me out a little bit there!" Carlos chuckled as a small smile found it's way onto Kendall's white lips.

"Hey Carlos," came a hoarse whisper, "sorry about that..." There was a twinge of guilt evident in Kendall's features, so Carlos just shrugged it off.

"S'okay bro. At least you're back with the living again."

"So," Kendall grunted as he tried to push himself off the ground, his breathing already becoming laboured from overexerting himself, "what's been... going on?"

Carlos sighed and took a minute to take in his surroundings. Jo had her phone up to her ear, her mouth moving a million miles per hour, as she rattled off their situation and location. He turned his head to his left and could see James kneeling over a still unconcious Logan.

"Eer... Not much,"

James's POV

As Carlos went to Kendall, he went to Logan. For some reason, he not only felt extremely responsible of Logan, but for Kendall and Carlos as well. Maybe it had something to do with him having mothered over them for the past few days. Yep. That was probably it. Not to mention that they were his brothers.

Yeah, Kendall was the real leader and protector, but whenever he was down or gone, it was always James's responsibility to step in and take his place.

Probably like it was right now.

James focused his attention back on the terrifyingly quiet form that he was kneeling infront of.

He winced as he leaned across Logan's legs, reaching to put a shaking hand on his friend's neck.

"Please have a pulse... Please have a pulse..." His weary fingers pressed deep into Logan's throat; not wanting to hurt him, just desperatly trying and wanting to find a sign that he was still alive...

And he was.

James breathed a sigh of relief and let his hand drop down to his side. He found a pulse. A weak one, but it was still there. Tears once again began to burn behind his eyes. Overcome with joy and worry, James wasn't exactly emotionally stable at the moment. He sniffled and pushed himself to Logan's side, slowly dragging himself with his hands and foot across the damp-muddy-thisissogonnaleaveastain, forest floor.

He made it over and leaned on Logan's limp shoulder, positioning his shin so that it wouldn't bend.

James looked around himself, sighing when he saw Carlos chatting with a finally awake Kendall. Then, Jo came into his line of vision.

"Hey James." She whispered as she knelt infront of him, a weary smile forced on her face.

As much as she wanted to run over and fling herself into her boyfriend's arms, her first priority was to get the guy's out of this mess. She had called the police and ambulance a few minutes ago, telling them about their location and all of the boys' injuries. They told her that the should be there in a couple of minutes, but Jo was already becoming impatient. She looked over at Kendall and Carlos, contemplating over whether she should go over there or not, but she decided against it. Kendall hadn't noticed her yet, and he looked sort of happy chatting with Carlos.

Instead, she decided to talk with James.

"Hey Jo." He replied tiredly, bringing his sleep deprived eyes to meet her light brown ones.

"The ambulance should be here soon..." she informed him, "Y'know... you might not have realized this, but you probably saved their lives."

James scoffed at the thought, his gaze turning to Logan.

"I don't think I can agree with you on that."

"Think about it James! Carlos told me about everything that's happened to you guys, so I know what you've done. Who helped Kendall when he was cold? Who kept Logan awake the first time? Who ran through the forest, with a broken shin! Just to find out his friend saw a snake? Who-"

"OKAY! I get it! I did help, but I just wish that I could've done more..." James stared at the ground, not wanting to look anyone in the eyes, afraid of seeing dissapointment.

"Trust me James, the guy's love you no matter what. And they know that you tried you're hardest out here. You did great." James lifted his head and smiled at Jo. Maybe they would be okay.

Just then, sirens were heard in the background.

* * *

**Bam pow. They're on their way to the hospital! The next chapter will be them IN the hospital, cause I don't want to write a chapter about them getting out of the forest on a stretcher. I just think that would be a waste.**

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews :D I can't believe I've gotten 130. Honestly, I thought that my whole story would only get like, 10 or 20. I'm so happy that you guys have stuck with me this far :)**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**Whatever the aliens say,**

**TealMoose**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in like, two weeks. School is being tough on me, and I've had tons of tests that I've had to study for... I actually have a huge one tomorrow in English (surprise surprise...) so I can't take too long on this. I made this chapter really long for you guys!**

**I love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, otherwise, they guys would be flexing their muscles for the entire 30 min. :D**

_

* * *

_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

The repetitive high pitched beeping noise echoed through his ears, causing an ache near the back of his head to flare up. It roamed through his head, feeling as though it was searching every curve and crevice of his brain. His throbbing head slowly began to dull down as he felt something coursing through his veins, relaxing all of his taught muscles and flushing away his aches and pains.

_Either I just died, or I'm on a morphine drip. _He thought to himself.

A weak groan escaped from between his chapped lips. A few seconds after, his eyes fluttered open. He felt as though he was weight lifting with his eyes, using all of his strength to keep them open.

He blinked a couple of times, trying and succeeding at clearing his foggy vision. He drew a deep breath and began to become acquainted with his surroundings. Immediately, the smell of antibiotics and sterile cleaning supplies filled his nose.

"So I'm not dead!" he silently exclaimed to himself. This meant that he was in a hospital, which meant that they were out of the woods! Wait… His friends!

Logan's heart monitor began to pick up speed, his heart feeling like it was going to fly out of his chest. Logan's breath began coming in quick gasps, his eyes darting across the room as a doctor and nurse scurried into the room. He was in full panic mode.

"Wha- goi- oh-?" His voice came out muffled, his mouth being covered by an oxygen mask. Logan's hand flew up to his face as he yanked off the plastic material.

He had to know.

"Where are my friends?" came a hoarse rasp, Logan shouting to the best of his abilities. The nurse just smiled at him and gently placed the mask back on his face. Pity. That's what he smile showed to Logan. She felt _sorry _for him. This infuriated him even more.

"Where are they!" He growled as they worked on silencing the machines. The doctor approached Logan's bedside and took out his clipboard.

"Glad to see you're awake Mr. Mitchell! My name is Dr. Freidman, and I have been working on you and your friends."

Logan calmed down a bit, glad that the annoying nurse had finally left. He quickly interrupted the doctor.

"My friends! Where are they? Are they okay?"

The doctor simply chuckled as he began writing notes on his clipboard.

"Easy there. You're friends are doing just fine. Would you like to know their conditions?"

He nodded furiously.

"James Diamond… Aha. Okay. He was brought in with a severely broken shin, some bruising across his torso, and was very sleep deprived. I believe we've had him on sleeping pills for a while, and also just came out of surgery, so his leg has probably been fixed. He is going to need to stay a couple of days…"

Logan stared at the doctor nervously. As happy as he was that James was okay, he still needed closure on his other two friends before he could begin to relax.

Dr. Freidman flipped a few pages and began to talk again.

"Your friend Kendall Knight was brought in with more serious injuries. He had a large gash through his middle which had been slightly infected. He is dealing with a fever and has been given medicine to help fight off the infection, but his body is going to need to do some of the work as well... He was also dehydrated when he came in, so he is currently on fluids, and not to mention he also was dealing with blood loss. As we speak, he is going through a blood transfusion, but he should be done soon. No worries, he should be out of the hospital in a week or two. He will have minimal scarring across his side though. I believe he got 65 stitches in that gash of his."

Logan let a tiny smile form its way onto his lips. Yeah, Kendall was still sick, but he was going to _live._

"And finally, Carlos Garcia. Man, that boy is a handful. As soon as he admitted him to a room, he was jumping out of his bed trying to see you all. We've got him occupied with some toys that the nurses brought him from the playroom… He was brought in with dehydration as well, along with a couple of broken ribs. We've got him on a morphine drip like yours, and his ribs have been put back into place. Like I said, all of your friends should be fine. You suffered a moderate concussion and some blood loss, but nothing too huge to cause damage. You'll be dizzy for a while, but nothing a little rest and morphine can't fix."

Dr. Freidman smiled and left the room so that Logan could have some time to process everything that he just learned.

He let out a shaky sigh of relief.

They were okay.

* * *

It had been one hour since Logan had gotten the news on his friends. A nurse had come in and told him that visiting hours would start the next day, and since Kendall's blood transfusion was done, they could all be moved into the same room.

Logan sat nervously in his bed, shifting upon the crackling mattress and pulling at the starchy sheets. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers through his hair, wincing as he gently touched the thick bandage wrapped around his head. He was anxious.

He couldn't wait to see his friends, but at the same time, he was afraid to see them and what they looked like.

Logan's thoughts were interrupted as a rolling hospital bed was pushed through the doors. He could hear that patient and the nurse chatting. The nurse was young, blonde, and quite attractive. Angela, her nametag said. Logan smirked as he heard he begin to giggle.

"Hey James."

As the nurse pushed the bed next to his own, silky brown hair and a beaming white smile came into view.

"Logan! I'm so glad I can finally talk to you! Y'know, I'm thinking about writing a letter of complaint to this hospital. They refuse to let someone bring my Cuda Man over! I NEED MY CUDA! I will NOT have lifeless hair in this hospital!"

James freaked out as the nurse just smiled and propped up his fully casted leg. She hooked up his IV, waved goodbye, and left the two boys to talk.

"I'm sure Katie will sneak it all in for you, James." Logan sighed and smiled as his friend continued his rant.

"And what about when I blow dry and style? How am I supposed to do that when I can't even stand up to look in a mirror? A wheel chair, Logan. They are sticking me, "the Face", in a WHEEL CHAIR!"

James threw his arms up in the air and let them fall lifelessly back onto the mattress. Logan quickly wracked his brain to come up with a solution. Ah hah!

"Hey! Maybe you can use it as one of your headshots? Maybe, 'James Diamond, hurt and defenseless…' girls will love it."

James's brow furrowed as he thought it over a bit. Almost instantly, his frown flipped to a smile.

"You see? That's the reason why _you're _the brain." James beamed for a minute and then let his smile fade into a small smirk.

The silence between them was deafening. Until James broke it.

"I'm glad you're alive, Bro." He attempted to smile, but Logan could see James's eyes begin to turn wet and red.

"Me too, James. Me too."

More silence.

"Hey James?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for watching out for me and the others out there. I don't think we would've made it without your help." Logan's voice wavered, remembering how many close calls they went through, and how James was always there to help. Logan was extremely thankful.

"No problem. We're brothers. It's what we do." Logan nodded and smiled, looking from his hands to his best friend's light brown eyes.

"So what do you think Carlos is going to be like when he gets here?" James asked, trying to lighten the conversation.

Logan laughed.

"I don't think he'll be paying too much attention to us."

"What?"

"The nurses gave him toys." He smirked.

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes."

"I hope they don't plan on getting those back!"

Both of the boys laughed together, seeming as though it was just another day, and they weren't lying in hospital beds, injured.

Logan grabbed his stomach, laughing having caused a cramp.

"Y-y'know, I-I bet he's gonna-"

Logan's chuckle filled sentence was cut off by the sound of doors swishing open, and one single shout.

"Logan! James! Hi guys! Have you seen my helmet? Look at these cool toys that they gave me!"

James and Logan stared at the serious looking Latino boy being wheeled into the room.

He was holding up toy trains.

They burst into laughter.

"What?"

Carlos looked at the nurse, an innocent puppy stare plastered on his face. The nurse chuckled.

"What did I do?"

* * *

**Hehe. Silly Carlos. Sooo predictable.**

**Alrighty, well, in this chapter there was NO KENDALL. WHOAH. He'll be back in the next one.  
****Hey! GUESS WHAT! I have been diagnosed with FCMD. *sniffle* (Favorite Character Mutilation Disorder)  
****Very sad, very sad indeed.  
****Hope You liked the chapter!**

**Whatever the aliens say,**

**TealMoose**


	19. Chapter 18

**Helloo everyone :D  
You continue to stun me with your gracious words! I am so thankful for all of your reviews, and I hope you can forgive me for this sucky chapter!**

**I'm sort of just getting it out of the way... Eheh. Oh! And there will be a summary of my future story at the bottom, so hurry up and read! Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, nor will I ever.**

**

* * *

**

Kendall sighed impatiently.

It had been an hour since his blood transfusion and surgery and he was supposed to be resting, but he desperatley wanted to see his friends. Dr. Freidman had come in and told him of their conditions, so he did have a little bit of insight, but not being able to see them in person was driving him crazy.

Not to mention his side.

Even though he was drugged up on morphine, he could still feel some discomfort and a dull burning across his skin. Also, he was freezing. The doctor said that it had to do something with an infection and fever, but he hadn't focused on what was being said.

_Is it even possible for a person to be burning and freezing cold at the same time? I bet Logan would know..._

Kendall's eyes drooped along with his heart at the mention of his friend's name. Last time he had seen him, Logan was being pushed on a gurney, unconcious.

His thoughts were immediately quieted as Dr. Freidman and Nurse Angela walked into his room and began unhooking some of his IV's.

"What's going on?" came a whisper from what he discovered was himself. After not using his voice for so long, it was a bit scratchy.

Dr. Freidman stepped into view as Nurse Angela continued unhooking things.

"No need to worry Mr. Knight. You are being put into a room with your friends. Seeing as you are all well enough that you don't need any special care anymore. Actually," the Doctor paused and checked the readings on the machines.

"It seems that your fever has come down quite a bit! I don't believe it will be contagious, so you don't have to worry about your friends catching it."

Kendall let out a relieved sigh and let a smirk make it's way onto his face.

But it was short-lived when a sudden wave a pain coursed through him. He outwardly winced.

Dr. Freidman seemed to take notice in this action and reached over Kendall's body to press a large red button.

"You see this button? Whenever you feel any discomfort, feel free to press it. It'll send morphine through your IV."

Kendall nodded stiffly and held the button in his hand, just in case.

He felt Nurse Angela begin to push his bed out of the room, her on one side, the doctor on the other.

He was finally going to see his friends.

* * *

"No."

"Yes!"

"Nope, never!"

"Yuh-huh."

"No! I don't believe you!"

"You better, cause it's true."

"NO! It can't be true!"

"It is."

"Kill me."

"What?"

"I _said_, kill me."

"James, it's just hair."

"Yes, Logan, but it's _my _hair."

"And?"

"IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO LOSE IT'S VOLUME! MY HAIR _NEVER _loses it's volume!"

"Dude, you've only been in the hospital for two days, you're going to have to get used to it."

"NO LOGAN! I WILL NOT GET USED TO IT."

"James, can you lower your voice? You're giving me a headache."

James glared and crossed his arms across his chest. If it weren't for his leg being crippled he would be over there right now, attacking Logan. He had just informed him that his hair was looking a bit _flat. _And of course, this fact drove him crazy. He could see from the corner of his eye, Logan chuckling and smirking at having won the match.

Darn him.

James looked to his left where Carlos was still playing with the trains, looking amazed at the tiny people that were drawn on the sides. Carlos Garcia, the most confusing teenage guy that he and his friends will ever know.

As James was watching Carlos enjoy himself, he noticed too when all of sudden, his friend's head snapped up.

_SWIIISH._

The hospital room's doors opened to reveal a tired blonde haired, green eyed best friend.

"Kendall!" They all shouted at once.

Kendall smiled his biggest smile, letting his dimples show. But James could see the hidden pain behind it. He could also see the tiny drops of sweat beading down his forehead. Kendall was still sick.

It took about five minutes for Doctor Freidman and Nurse Angela to hook all of the IV's up and double check the monitors before they left. Finally, when the eventually left, the intense questioning began.

"Are you okay? How does your side feel? Are you still sick? How long do you have to stay? Are you sure you're okay?" James's questions were on rapid fire, the words pouring out of his mouth.

Kendall chuckled and then winced, pushing the red button connected to his bed.

"Yeah James, I'm fine! I'm not gonna lie, my side still hurts a bit, but the doctors said that I should be out in about a week or so. I only have a fever and slight infection. Nothing too serious." Logan and Carlos examined Kendall closely as he spoke, watching for any hints that he might be lying.

He wasn't.

"Well thank God. We were so worried!" Logan blurted out, remembering the last time he saw his friend, blood seeping out of a hole in his side.

At the moment, Kendall was shirtless, with thick bandaging around his middle. His brow had a bit of persperation on it, but that came with the fever. His eyes drooped a bit with the tiredness he was feeling, and the way his body sagged made it evident as well.

"Maybe we can talk tomorrow. You look exshausted. Besides, I heard that we'll have some visitors tomorrow." Logan smiled as he thought of Camille coming over to visit.

Kendall thought of Jo. He wanted to be fully rested when she came to talk, not doped up on morphine. Kendall looked at the digital clock and saw that it was Ten o'clock.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll sleep. G'night guys."

"Night night, Kendall." Carlos murmmered, already half asleep, clutching at his toys and helmet.

"G'night Kendall." Logan smiled and turned on his side as everyone started to fall asleep. But he kept his eyes wide open. Almost instantly, the room was filled with Kendall's soft snores, and Carlos's sleep talk.

_Wait, what about-_

"No way."

Logan sat up and looked at where James was sitting with his arms crossed again.

"What?"

"I said, no way."

"Why?"

"We are SO not having visitors."

"Um, again I'll ask, why?"

"I can't let people see my hair like _this!_"

"GO TO SLEEP JAMES."

* * *

**:D That was kinda cute. Sorry if this chapter was really bad. I'm not too fond of it at all... Oh well. Next chapter will have some visitors, which will include: Camille, Jo, Ms. Knight, Katie, Gustavo and Kelly (cause they were requested :D)**

**Hope you guys will stick with me till the end!**

**Oh, and here is the summary for my future story, which I hope you will consider reading when it comes out. :D**

_**Title: Romantic Heart  
Genre: Angst  
Summary: "The coward sneaks to death; the brave live on." - Dr. George Sewell  
The guys have a lot to learn about life when the future of one of their own is threatened to be cut short. Can they handle the events to come, or will they break, one by one? No Slash.**_

**Hehehe. Kinda creepy sounding, but don't worry, it has nothing to do with gunmen or kidnappings or anything like that. LOTS OF ANGST THOUGH!**

**Can't wait to get started on it :D I've been doing so much research, it's crazy. I think I've learned about, 1,000 new words and terms. Lol.**

**Whatever the aliens say,**

**TealMoose**


	20. Chapter 19

**Muahaha. I have no school today :D**

**For some reason, we are celebrating Columbus day, so we get the day off... WHICH MEANS I CAN UPDATE! :P**

**First things first: Thank you for your reviews! You guys are too good to me :D And guess what? We're almost at 200! I mean, I doubt we can get 30 reviews in 2-3 chapters, but it's worth feeling excited about, right? :D**

**So again, thank you for your kind words, because I really DO take the time to read them all and take in your opinions. They really make my day!**

**Spoiler: From here on in, it'll be all happy chapters :D I actually think that there is only one more chapter after this one... OH WELL. So expect happy stuff!**

**Disclaimer: ... I'll be over there in my corner. Crying. (I don't own BTR!)**

* * *

"Sneakers, pants, shirts... socks! Of course! How could I forget socks! I can't let their feet freeze! I wonder if they all have the same sock size..." Ms. Knight threw all of the suitcases contents back in and ran out of the living room and into the guy's.

"Mom! Chill it! The doctors said that they're fine. No need to have a heart attack." Katie groaned as she turned her head to look at her mother, running around the house like a nut. They were putting together a suitcase full of things for the guys so that they could stay entertained and have something to change into at the hospital.

The whole week seemed like a blur to Katie. She remembered one minute threatning Kendall that she would tell if they came home late, to sobbing on her pillow hoping that the would come home at all. Yeah, she was excited that they were found and that they were all okay, but her mom was just going... psycho? If that was even the right word to describe it.

She sighed and stood up from her place on the couch. Katie walked over to the suitcase and looked at what was inside. It was jam-packed with clothing (mostly James's, since he doesn't like to wear the same outfit twice in one week...) and games. Her brow furrowed as she searched the contents of the bag on her hands and knees. There was a couple of things missing.

Katie smirked and ran into the bathroom, opening up the cabinet.

Right there. Sitting on the shelves, practically begging to be touched.

"Cuda Man." she whispered.

James had taught her that Cuda Man products were creations sent down to Earth by God, so that everyone in the world could have perfect hair and tans. Of course, she ignored him and made fun of his obsession, but she decided that she might as well bring them to the hospital if they would make him feel better.

Katie reached up into the cabinet and grabbed all of his hair products, carrying them in her arms like babies.

_Wow, _she thought to herself, _James is REALLY getting to my head._

She stood over the bag and let the cans tumble in. A few seconds later, her mom came running back into the room like a looney, arms full on at least 30 pairs of socks.

"MOM!"

* * *

Jo looked through the window, seperating her from her boyfriend. Being away from him was unbearable.

The doctors told her that she could go in, seeing as they were all doing well and Kendall's infection was gone, but she couldn't bring herself to move. Her legs felt detached, not following where she wanted to go. She had watched as Ms. Knight and Katie took their turn to visit, huge smiles on their faces as they went to see their family. She saw how Kendall's face lit up when he saw his little sister, hugging her and his mom. Then, she saw the swift change in demenor as Kendall began getting scolded for staying out too late. It was rather interesting. Oh, and then her most favorite part of the visit...

When James got his Cuda Man. _I didn't think a guy could shriek that high! _Jo laughed to herself as she recalled watching James practically fall out of his bed with excitement.

Her head tilted to the side as she smiled, watching the boys laugh with eachother, smiling as though nothing ever happened to them. The Knight's had left up to about an hour ago and they had been talking ever since.

_If only I could work up the nerve to go i- _

"Jo!" Jo jumped as she turned around and was instantly pulled into a hug.

"Hey Camille." She pulled back from the hug and looked into the similarly red rimmed eyes of her overly-dramatic best friend.

Camille sniffled and smiled. "I'm so happy the guy's are okay! I was just about to go in there to say hey. You wanna come?"

Jo silently thanked Camille for coming in her head, and outwardly nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

She grabbed Camille's hand as her friend began to pull her towards the door.

_SWIISH_

Camille walked on and let her friend's hand drop. Jo froze before running over to Kendall.

"Logan! Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Camille stormed over to the bed, where Logan's eyes were filled with fear and love.

"Hey Camille. I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." He leaned over the bedside and awkwardly hugged his drama-queen.

Camille folded herself into his arms, taking in a deep breath, glad that Logan was finally back with her...

_SLAP._

"OW! Camille!" Logan rubbed his now pink cheek.

Camille growled and pointed her finger at Logan, steam practically coming out of her ears.

"Logan Mitchell, I swear, if you even THINK about getting in a car crash and getting lost in the woods again, I will so break up with you!" Camille stomped her foot and marched out of the room.

"Dude, you need help." Carlos noted, chuckling along with James, laughing at how lovestruck Logan's face was.

During this whole ordeal with Camille, Jo and Kendall were staring at eachother, Kendall having made room for Jo to sit on his bed. They talked in hushed tones so that nobody else could hear them.

"Hey, love." Kendall smiled and reached his hand up to stroke her cheek. Jo put her hand atop his.

"Hi Kendall... I'm so glad you're okay. I was really worried." Jo sighed with his name, holding back tears that were threatning to show.

"I was worried too. I thought I'd never be able to see you again." he looked down at the sheets and dropped his hand. Jo looked at his sad face, studying every inch of it... until she burst out laughing.

Kendall raised his eyes from the bed and quirked his eyebrow. "Uh... Jo?"

"Huh-hold o-on a sec! Ahaha!" Jo held her stomach and dropped her face on the bed. Kendall looked at hysterical girlfriend and chuckled at the sight. Jo laughed for a minute or so until she came up for air and took a calming breath. She wiped the tears out of her eyes and look back at her extremely confused boyfriend.

"What's up with you?" Kendall smiled, fixing the fly-away hairs on Jo's head.

Jo chuckled once more and began to talk.

"Do you hear how cheesy we sound? I feel like I should be in a soap opera!" Jo smiled her cheshire cat smile and lay her heah down next to Kendall's. Kendall scooted over to make room for Jo, motioning for her to put her legs up on the bed. She did so.

"Yeah, I'll admit, we did sound pretty cheesy there." Kendall smiled, happy that Jo was able to joke in this situation. He loved a happy Jo much more then an upset one. Anything for her to be smiling.

Jo let out a shaky sigh before turning her head until it was an inch away from Kendall's. Kendall turned to face her. Brown eyes met green, staring deeply until both were closed and interrupted by a kiss.

Jo pulled back finally when she heard the wolf whistles from the other side of the room. Kendall opens his eyes and glared at the other guys in the room. Jo rolled her eyes and smirked.

"We can continue this later." She whispered, leaning down next to his ear and planting a kiss on his cheek. Kendall smiled and watch as his Jo walked out of the room, waving goodbye to him and his friends.

As soon as she was out of the room and it was just him and his brothers, Kendall spoke up.

"You guys stink."

* * *

The next two people to visit were Kelly and Gustavo, much to the boy's suprise. Kelly walked in dragging Gustavo in the arm, who looked like he was resisting greatly.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO SEE THE DOGS!"

"You have to! They work for you, so you need to know about their well-being, and show that you care."

"BUT I DON'T CA-"

"Gustavo!"

"But-"

"NO! You are going in there, whether you like it or not! Just read the script Griffin made for you."

Carlos heard a long sigh before he and his friends saw Gustavo finally walked through the door, holding a slip of paper in his hands.

Carlos jumped around in his bed, waving like a crazy at his and his friend's producer and manager. "Hey guys! Hows it going?"

James gave Carlos a weird stare and growled something under his breath about, 'too much morphine'.

Gustavo barked and Carlos shut up. "NOW, I HAD TO COME HERE BY FORCE, SO I'M GONNA KEEP THIS SHORT." He pulled the paper up close to his face and began to read.

"Big time Rush, I would lik-"

"Y'know, you're reading would be much more effective if you didn't hold the paper so close-"

'SHUT IT!"

"Right away."

"As I was saying... Big Time Rush, I would like you to know that I am GLAD to know know that you are all okay." he waved his hand around the room lazily to show that he was talking to them all.

"I, the producer of your band, would like you to know that you can come back to recording, when you are all healed, and feel ready to do so... Much to my dismay."

"Gustavo..." Kelly glared at him with her arms crossed.

"FINE. Once again, it's great that you're all okay, and we can't wait for you dogs to get back to work... Can we go now? I have to feed my alligator..."

Kelly sighed and nodded, leaning in closer to all of the guys and whispered.

"Don't listen to him, he's really happy that you guys are okay. Hope you get better soon!" She waved and ran out of the room to catch up with her bizzare boss.

They guy's stared open mouthed at eachother, gawking at what just happened. Gustavo actually _cares _about them.

"Guys..." Kendall looked around the room at his three awe-struck friends.

"Y-yeah?" Logan stuttered out, confused to his core about the event that just occured. _He cares...? Uh._

"Um. Are you sure we aren't dead?"

* * *

**SCENE CUT! WOOHOO! **

**Man, I am so hyped up right now. I was drinking a can of Coke and then I squished it when I was done... Then all of a sudden, while I was typing, it POPS! And I screamed and flipped off my bed... ****Now my side hurts from cracking up... ****LOL.**

**Guess what, my beautiful reviewers? ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!  
THEN MY STORY IN FINITO!  
I'm sort of excited and depressed at the same time...**

**Oh, and sorry about Gustavo being so OOC, I just couldn't type his character right...  
****Hope you guys found this chapter decent otherwise.  
...**

**ONE MORE! GAH.**

**Whatever the aliens say,**

**TealMoose**


	21. Chapter 20

**Salutations, my dear readers :)**

**I have one favor to ask of you all... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *hides behind table and waves little white flag* I'm really really sorry about not updating for what, 2-3 weeks? I've had barely any inspiration for writing, and my muse ran off for vacation while I attended school... Grades are first priority, so I had to take a break for a while anyways... But since Halloween is TOMORROW, I'm allowed to take some time to write :D I know, I'm a butt head, but guess what? I'm back, and I'm finishing this story once and for all!**

**And now, my beautiful readers, the last chapter, of Thunder and Lightning. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Stop mocking me!**

**

* * *

**

Thunder ricocheted through the night sky, the sound slicing through the dark and murky storm clouds. Mere seconds later, the rain caught up, dousing the cool roads in a thick sheet of water. You could hear the crickets chirping in the thin blades of drooping grass, making their music dominent over the soft rumbles that were emmiting from above. The moon, instead of shining it's radiant light, cowered behind the thick blackness of the clouds, every once in a while peaking out to see if the thunder and rain were gone.

But they weren't.

Lightning finally scurried in, flashing quickly to calm the infuriated thunder down. Slowly, they began once again to balance eachother out, dancing through the night. Thunder led, while Lightning cautiously followed. The rain was constantly changing in tempo, pelting down faster before calming into a serene tapping.

It was magnifecent.

Logan sighed and leaned his forehead against the window, welcoming the cold that bit at his skin. He actually found it quite soothing as it numbed his headache.

It had been a week since they were all in the hospital. They let him and James out after two days, then Carlos after four, and finally Kendall after a week. James was sitting on the couch at the moment playing an intense video game (or so he thought), his leg on the table after having been put in a hard cast. Of course, he already had almost _everybody's _signature on his cast who was staying at the Palmwoods. The only person who refused to sign was Katie, not wanting to take the chance of someone being able to copy her signature and use it to buy foreign weapons- or something along those lines. Logan had zoned out after a couple seconds of her talking, from his head pounding too much.

He was currently on stong pain medications, to keep the oncoming headaches at bay. Due to the head trauma and the blood loss, it left him pretty beat up in his brain, so the Doctor insisted that he just get a lot of sleep and plenty of meds. Because of the pain killers, he always felt like he was in a mellow mood, kind of a go-with-the-flow feeling. He hoped he could get off of this stuff soon.

Carlos sat at the top of the swirly slide, dropping the toy trains down (the nurses had let him take them with him, since he was the only one who actually ever played with them), and then sliding down after them. Obviously, he couldn't do his usual sliding down on the stomach move, because of his ribs. So for now, he put up with sliding the normal way that every other kid does it. On his backside. He too was on some meds for the soreness in his rib area.

The one person who was worst off would probably be Kendall. Don't get me wrong, he's doing great, but the restrictions and amounts of different medications that he has to take is beyond what his other friends have. Last time Logan counted, there were four different perscriptions that Kendall was using. One for the infection, one to help with the gash in his side... It got a little confusing after a while. Also, Kendall was forced to sit in a wheel chair, which was torture... for his friends.

Kendall is one of those people who doesn't like to stop moving, which is why he slipped into the leader role so well. And because of the wheel chair, the guy's have heard non-stop complaining about wanting to get up, not needing help, and numerous threats of running over toes. As much as Kendall hated it though, he knew it was necessary. The first day he was in it, he had attempted to get up as to prove himself... It ended up with him on the floor, and all of the family trying to lift him without putting strain on his side. Not very fun for either party.

But honestly, they couldn't wait till Kendall was able to walk on his own.

Right now, he was sitting next to James with the other controller, shouting at the TV screen as though it was going to change the game. No such luck.

Logan let out a small chuckle and leaned forward, lifting himself off of the seat. Slowly, he walked over to the couch and plopped down between Kendall and James.

It was nice to be home again.

Carlos slid down the yellow slide and limped over to where they were all sitting. He had a small frown on his face. Quietly, he sat down in front of the TV and unplugged the controllers. Big mistake. "CARLOS! WHAT THE HECK!" "Carlos, why did you do that! I was about to win!" Kendall and James shouted at the same time, their faces bright red with annoyence. When they played a video game, they _really _got into it.

"I'm bored..." Carlos groaned and crossed his arms over his chest. Logan sighed and shook his head.

"Why don't you go read a book or something?" he suggested. But Carlos just laughed and replied with a quick "no".

He put his index finger to his chin as he mimicked the Thinking Man statue. Suddenly, Carlos's eyes widened with excitement, as he flew up from where he was sitting.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!"

"What?" His three friends replied in unison. All wanting to go back to what they were doing.

"Well, I was thinking, since it's so cool outside right now, we could go for a drive in that new car that the record studio-"

"NO!"

"Fine, no need to be so over dramatic!" Carlos pouted and plugged the controllers back in. He pulled a corndog from his sweatshirt pocket (he definitley got some wierd stares for that one) and walked back to Swirly, only to have a complete change in mood and start playing with his toys again.

The thunderstorm continued to rage outside.

_Once again, _Logan thought to himself as he stared incrediously at his stange friend, _it's nice to be back home._

_

* * *

_

**And that, folks, is the official end of Thunder and Lightning. I know the ending is terribly cheesy, but I couldn't think straight! It's hard when you have to end a story. There are so many ways that you can do it, but I decided that I would connect it to the beginning and bring the thunder and lightning back. **

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this story, and I really really want to thank all of you for sticking with me till the end :D You guy's have definitley made my first story the best :)**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! *sends out virtual hugs to everyone who has ever reviewed* Now go on, my dear people, and read! REEEAAADDD! Muahahaha!**

**(Check out my new story too! It's gonna be really angsty with lot's of whumpage :D I hope you'll like it!)**

**Whatever the Aliens say,**

**TealMoose.**


End file.
